Feeling This
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? [UA] SXS TERMINADO!
1. Nueva secretaria

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Nueva secretaria

No podía creer cuan tarde se había levantado, al parecer Mei Lin había olvidado despertarlo y su despertador no había sonado, ahora todo su día se atrasaría y regresaría muy tarde... agradecía que fuera ya jueves y que esa misma noche recuperaría su auto que había tenido que llevar al taller mecánico días antes. Apura el paso al sentir caer algunas gotas del cielo, tal como estaba anunciado iba a llover ese día. Al doblar en la esquina, no cae en cuenta de la gente que iba en su contra, hasta que choca con alguien quien resbala y cae al suelo para luego maldecir, puesto que había comenzado a llover.

-Deberías ver por donde vas!-le dice el castaño molesto levantando los papeles que habían salido de su portafolios del suelo antes de que se arruinaran con el agua.

-En lugar de decirme a mí, debiste fijarte vos!- Responde una voz femenina poniéndose de pie para luego suspirar molesta-Idiota! Ahora no puedo ir así, empapada a una entrevista de trabajo!- Suspira molesta

-Es tu culpa, su tuvieras mas cuidado no habría pasado...-suspira y guarda todo en su maletín.

-Mi culpa? Si eras vos el que estaba corriendo!- Exclama para luego mirar la hora y empujarlo -Encima vas a hacer que llegue tarde!- Culmina comenzando a correr.

Él la mira molesto alejarse tomando un taxi para llegar a tiempo a su oficina, allí le recuerdan que ese día debía realizar las entrevistas para su nueva secretaria puesto que la anterior había decidido renunciar.

-Deberías relajarte...- Le sugiere su socio-Shaoran... así de molesto no vas a conseguir nada...- Agrega divertido

-MPH!...es que esas cosas me indignan...-suspira-

-Relájate... lo peor ya paso... deberías ver a todas las chicas desesperadas por ser tus secretarias...- Comenta animado para luego reír con picardía.

-Como si eso me interesara...-agrega sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-Vas a decirme que el matrimonio te dejo ciego?- Comenta riendo-Que solo tenés ojos para Mei Lin?-

-No...-responde sinceramente acomodándose la corbata- pero tampoco me interesan un grupo de chicas histéricas...-lo mira- si Tomoyo te escuchara se enfadaría...

-Jaja pero yo si tengo solo ojos para ella...- Comenta para luego mirar el techo-Amh... mi querida Tomoyo... te conté que estamos pensando en tener un hijo?-

-No, no lo sabia...-sonríe levemente- seguro ella debe estar contenta con la idea...

-Mas que yo lo dudo...- Responde orgulloso el ojiazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Te imaginas a una pequeña niña igual a ella corriendo por mi casa?- Agrega ilusionado-O a un niño al que llevaría a los partidos de fútbol de su escuela...- Vuelve a agregar.

-Jaja van a ser buenos padres... pero ni se les ocurra decírselo a Mei Lin, a ver si le contagian la idea...

-Pensábamos pedirle que fuera la madrina...- Comenta irónicamente

-Últimamente esta extraña...-agrega pensativo- no sé que estará tramando...

-Extraña... de que modo?- Cuestiona sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del castaño.

-Mmh no sé...-agrega rascándose la cabeza- tal vez solo es idea mía

-Jaja seguro debe ser eso... quizás mucho trabajo te hizo mal a la cabeza...- Comenta para luego escuchar que golpeaban la puerta -Bien... deben ser ellas... estas listo?- sonríe divertido

-No tengo más opción...

El ojiazul se ríe y luego abre la puerta dejando pasar a la primera joven, y luego sale... Las entrevistas llevan toda la mañana puesto que la fila era bastante larga, llega la hora del almuerzo y Shaoran aun no había aceptado a ninguna.

-Deberías decidirte...- Se queja Eriol viéndolo desde la puerta.

-Mmh,. ninguna cumple todos los requisitos..-explica viendo la lista en que iba tachándolas- vinieron todas?

-Mmh... Si mis cálculos no fallan falta una...- Comenta el ojiazul haciendo cuentas.

-Decile que pase entonces-agrega bostezando- quiero almorzar

-Claro...- Asiente y abre la puerta dejando entrar a la última joven.

-Mmh muy bien...-agrega Shaoran viendo su lista-

El ojiazul ríe divertido y sale de la oficina del castaño dejando a la joven de pie frente al escritorio.

-Toma asiento...-le indica el para luego mirarla sorprendiéndose- Que haces vos jaca?

La ojiverde lo mira para luego suspirar molesta y caminar a la puerta... -Debí confundirme de edificio...- Musita a regañadientes

-Espero así sea...-responde el tomando la lista con nombres-Sakura Kinomoto?

-Demonios...- Susurra la joven pateando la pared para luego agacharse adolorida puesto que se había lastima el pie al hacerlo.

-Que tonta...-suspira- como se te ocurre venir a una entrevista de una empresa tan importante con tu torpeza?

-Cállate!- Lo mira molesta... -Yo puedo ser mejor que tu haciendo tu trabajo...- Agrega señalándolo

-Jaja eso crees?

-Claro que si...- Suspira molesta

-Vamos a probarte...-agrega divertido con su actitud- te propongo algo... te daré una semana de prueba, en caso de que lo hagas bien podes conservar el trabajo... si no me dejas satisfecho con tu desempeño deberás pagarme por la semana perdida

-Pagarte? Estas loco? No tengo dinero ni para llegar a fin de mes y esperas que te pague una semana de trabajo?- Culmina golpeando el escritorio con las manos. -Deberías pagarme vos a mí por daños morales al llevarme por delante

-Daños morales? No te aconsejo que le hagas juicio a un abogado...-sonríe divertido- veo que tu confianza en vos misma es nula, de otro modo aceptarías

-Claro que acepto... vas a ver como te dejo la boca cerrada...- Musita molesta conteniéndose por golpearlo

-Muy bien-sonríe divertido seguro de que ganaría- comenzaras hoy mismo

-Prefecto...- Responde con frivolidad mientras corría la silla para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera...-agrega sacando un papel del cajón del escritorio y dejándolo sobre este- esto es todo lo que deberás hacer hoy

-Vete al diablo...- Musita molesta luego de tomar el papel y leerlo.

-Eso es para todo el día...-comenta divertido el- Pero como llegaste tan tarde deberás hacerlo todo después del almuerzo

La ojiverde suspira molesta mientras se contenía de matarlo. Toma aire intentando calmarse para luego salir dando un portazo.

-Esta semana va a ser muy divertida...-comenta el con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo odio!- Susurra la ojiverde molesta mientras seguía al ojiazul quien la guiaba a su puesto-Quien se cree? De todos los puestos de trabajos que podrían existir vengo a caer justo con el?- Maldice por lo bajo.

Luego de encontrar su puesto, la joven pone manos a la obra...

Cerca de las 8 todos los empleados habían abandonado sus puestos, Shaoran se queda media hora extra para acabar unas planillas, luego se pone de pie saliendo de su oficina pero se detiene al oír ruidos en una de las salas contiguas...preocupado imaginándose que podría tratarse de ladrones va a ver

Allí, ve a la ojiverde sentada frente a una computadora terminando de pasar los últimos informes nombrados en la lista de cosas que debía hacer... Suspira moviendo con la lengua, la lapicera que sostenía con los dientes, para luego fregarse los ojos y mirar la lista tachando otra de las tantas actividades.

-Que haces acá todavía?-pregunta en la entrada de la sala.

La joven voltea la cabeza a verlo para luego soltar un bufido y volverse a lo que hacia...

-Termino mi trabajo...- Responde para luego desperezarse y releer el ultimo párrafo escrito.

-Ya tengo que cerrar-responde el-

-Eso es problema mío?- Lo mira-Yo no soy quien dijo que debía terminar todo esto...- Culmina desafiante para luego terminar lo que hacia y ponerse de pie guardando su trabajo y apagando la computadora sacando el disquete en el que había guardado todo-Cierto... acá tenés- Comenta dándole el disquete al pasar por su lado, para luego tomar su abrigo y su cartera.

-Mmh... No pudiste acabar todo no?-le pregunta desafiante guardando el disquete para luego apagar la luz.

-Claro que pude...- Lo mira molesta-No voy a dejar que un idiota egocéntrico me desafié y después diga que gano...

-A quien llamas idiota? -pregunta molesto- Soy tu jefe, y quieras o no tenés que tratarme con respeto

-No hay ninguna parte por escrito que diga eso...- Responde mirando al frente

-Es porque es algo obvio... soy tu superior...-suspira fastidiado.

-Si, si... como digas...- Musita la joven restándole importancia...

-Y además, porque me tratas confianza? deberías decir 'Claro señor Li, como usted diga'

-Entonces... debería tratarme con respeto usted también... 'señor Li'...- Comenta en un tono irónico y desafiante mientras lo miraba.

-Yo? porque?

-Quién te crees para tomarte tanta confianza conmigo?- Lo mira molesta-Si voy a tratarlo de usted... quiero que me trate del mismo modo... Soy señorita Kinomoto para usted, señor Li...- Comenta.

-Yo puedo tratar como quiera a mis empleados...-responde el con molestia- vos no vas a darme ordenes, sos solo una niña malcriada

-Mas te vale tragarte eso que dijiste...- Ordena deteniéndose frente a él de modo amenazador.

-Que? Ni lo sueñes

-Que te disculpes!- Exclama molesta.

-Que te pida disculpas? a vos?-se ríe- tenés un gran sentido del humor...

Sakura suspira molesta y le da una bofetada para luego alejarse caminando apresurada.

-Espera!-agrega el molesto deteniéndola al tomarla de brazo- quien te crees? Porque me golpeas? Estas completamente loca...

-Suéltame...- Musita ofendida por los comentarios.

-Respóndeme primero

-No te creas que voy a aceptar que me trates como a un insecto... no sos nadie para hacer eso...- Culmina zafándose

-Soy tu jefe, y eso es mas que suficiente motivo...-mira su reloj y suspira, al parecer el de su oficina estaba mal y ya eran las 2 AM, Me Lin lo mataría- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa, no vas a conseguir transporte a esta hora

-Prefiero caminar...- Musita molesta comenzando a caminar.

-Mph... bien, como quieras, no me culpes luego si te pasa algo

-Claro... va a ser tu culpa por retenerme haciendo un trabajo inútil hasta tarde...- Responde abriendo la puerta

-No lo es, no te dije que te quedaras hasta tarde, lo hiciste porque querías acabarlo...-suspira- No quiero tener problemas después, así que voy a llevarte.

-Si conduce como corre, señor Li, prefiero irme sola...- Comenta a modo desafiante...

-Cállate-dice el simplemente para abrir la puerta de su auto y entrar encendiéndolo.

La ojiverde se ríe divertida por la actitud de su jefe, para luego suspirar y subir en el asiento del acompañante y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-En que barrio vivís?-pregunta poniendo el coche en marcha.

-Tomoeda...- Responde la ojiverde mirando por la ventana.

-Es un poco lejos...-comenta el- Espero no uses eso como excusa para llegar tarde

-No uso excusas...- Lo mira de reojo molesta-Si sigue buscándome no voy a dudar en darle mi mejor golpe...-

-Que agresiva... No sos muy joven para trabajar? y tus estudios?

-Estoy estudiando a distancia...- Explica mientras miraba el juego de llaves que tenia en las manos.

-Que estudias?

-Psicología...- Responde bostezando.

-Compadezco a tus pacientes...

-Creo que serias el primero en la lista...- Lo mira molesta-Pero no creo que la idiotez tenga una cura

-Me estas llamando idiota?-la mira molesto-

-Ah! yo dije eso?- Cuestiona con fingida inocencia, mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos-No... es inaceptable...- Agrega con ironía.

Shaoran suspira fastidiado y luego maneja en silencio. La ojiverde sonríe satisfecha y mira por la ventana. El hombre de ojos ámbar sigue andando siguiendo la indicaciones de la chica hasta detenerse frente a una casa pequeña y deteriorada en las afueras de la ciudad

La joven suspira y se saca el cinturón para luego abrir la puerta y bajar del auto...

-Te espero mañana-dice el a modo de saludo desde el vehículo.

-Claro...- Asiente y camina hacia la casa para luego sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta. Luego de saludar al castaño con un gesto de la mano, entra en la casa.

El enseguida viaja de regreso a su casa llegando cerca de las tres, rogaba que Mei Lin ya se hubiera dormido para no tener que escuchar sus reclamos. Al entrar en la habitación, la ve placidamente dormida con unos lentes de lectura sobre el rostro, y un libro en la mano

-Que alivio...-suspira y cierra sin hacer ruido para cambiarse intentando no despertarla.

La joven azabachada continúa durmiendo pesadamente dejando caer el libro al suelo. Shaoran toma el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa y luego apaga la luz acostándose.

-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----º-----

Al día siguiente el castaño despierta al sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello, a causa de que su esposa había despertado y lo besaba cariñosamente.

-Mmh déjame dormir...-dice fastidiado alejándose.

-Shaoran... nunca tenés tiempo para mi...- Se queja la azabachada sentándose-Donde estuviste anoche?-

-Dónde mas? en la oficina...

-Hasta que hora?

-Mmh... -el se queda pensando calculando la hora que había llegado-hasta casi las tres…

-Me estas mintiendo...- Suspira molesta

-Que? porque?-la mira-

-Llame a las dos y el de seguridad me dijo que ya te habías ido...

-Amh... debió haberse equivocado

-No...- suspira molesta-A donde fuiste Shaoran?

-No fui a ningún lugar, había mucho transito

-Claro... a la madrugada... cuando no hay nadie en la calle... me imagino lo difícil que debió ser...

-Me preparas el desayuno?-le pregunta para cambiar de tema.

La ojirubi lo mira y suspira poniéndose de pie.

-Me merezco que luego hagas algo para redimirte...- Comenta en un tono coqueto mientras salía de la habitación.

Él suspira rodando los ojos para luego cambiarse para ir a su trabajo. Luego de servirle el desayuno, la azabachada se va a la habitación dispuesta a bañarse y cambiarse. Después de desayunar el se pone de pie tomando su maletín

-Volves muy tarde hoy?- Cuestiona Mei Lin mirándolo ir a la puerta.

-Hoy es sábado, así que con un poco de suerte solo será medio día... eso me recuerda, Eriol y Tomoyo nos invitaron a cenar con ellos hoy

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le sonríe

-Muy bien-asiente- Nos vemos-la saluda con la mano y sale.

Mei Lin mira la puerta cerrarse y suspira.

Al llegar a la oficina Shaoran se encuentra con su socio y mejor amigo quien hablaba simpáticamente con la nueva secretaria del castaño.

-Con que solo tenias ojos para Tomoyo no?-comenta divertido Shaoran al verlos.

-Claro... a ella le comentaba nuestros planes...- Responde divertido el ojiazul mientras la castaña guardaba el cuaderno de apuntes que tenia en la mano-Que te detuvo? llegaste tarde...- Agrega divertido.

-Que puede ser?-suspira-

-Mei Lin...- Musita a modo de canto el ojiazul mientras la ojiverde se ponía de pie para ir por un café.

-Comienzo a pensar que tenias razón al decir que era mala idea que nos casáramos... recién pasaron dos meses y...

-Jaja ya te tiene arto?- Se ríe divertido-No te satisface como esperabas?-

-Cállate...-suspira-

El ojiazul se ríe divertido... -Te esta volviendo loco con sus caprichos?- Cuestiona ya mas serio.

-Si...-lo mira- la verdad que hay veces que preferiría quedarme trabajando a volver a mi casa...

-Sabes que podes quedarte en casa dado el caso...- Agrega tranquilamente-A Tomoyo y a mi no nos molesta tenerte en casa… Comenta para luego suspirar caminando hacia la oficina del castaño.

-Pero no puede ser...-responde molesto- debería poder dormir en paz!

El ojiazul ahoga una carcajada ante el grito de su amigo... -Alquílate un departamento...- Sugiere.

-Ayer me hizo un enorme escándalo por llegar tarde... creo que directamente me mataría si no volviera a dormir...-suspira- no es que no la quiera...

-Pero... decile... lo que pasa... hablaron?- Cuestiona para luego voltear al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta.

-Mmh deberíamos hacerlo...-mira hacia la puerta- si?

-Con permiso...- Musita la ojiverde abriendo un poco mas la puerta para poder entrar con una bandeja en las manos.

-Ah! si, gracias Señorita Kinomoto...- Comenta el ojiazul para luego volverse al castaño-Yo le había pedido un café...- Explica divertido, mientras la joven se acercaba dejando dos tazas de café sobre la mesa, para luego dejar la bandeja con el azúcar, la crema y sus etcéteras.

Shaoran asiente y luego de ponerle azúcar prueba su café

El ojiazul suspira luego de dar un sorbo de su café...-Muchas gracias...- culmina viendo a la ojiverde quien asiente y levanta la bandeja de nuevo, para después ir a la puerta. Shaoran permanece en silencio viendo la taza.

-No te desanimes...- Musita el ojiazul una vez la puerta vuelve a cerrarse...

-Mmh?-lo mira- No te preocupes, estoy bien-asiente y bosteza- esta noche salimos no?

-Claro...- Asiente y sonríe.

-Que piensas de la chica que contrate?

-Que qué pienso?- Cuestiona para luego ponerse pensativo-Mmh... Es bonita, inteligente, amable y divertida... aunque veo que no pensas igual...- Agrega con un tono divertido.

-Solo va a durar una semana

-Por que?- Cuestiona el ojiazul viéndolo curioso

El sonríe divertido y luego le cuenta todo lo ocurrido el día anterior con ella.

-Así que... por eso se escuchaba el griterío ayer...- Suspira resignado-No cambias...

-Pobrecita... cree que podría ganarme...-comenta muy seguro de si mismo.

-Que pensas hacer?- Cuestiona

-Voy a darle tantas tareas... que no podrá con todas-sonríe

-Definitivamente, no cambias...- Repite el ojiazul.

-Se lo merece por insolente...

El ojiazul se rasca la cabeza... prefería no meterse en esos asuntos...

La mañana se pasa volando y las oficinas cierran justo antes del mediodía, Shaoran regresa a su casa para pasar a buscar a Mei Lin y reunirse luego con sus amigos en un bar. La azabachada se mostraba de buen humor y tarareaba una canción que pasaban por la radio.

-Estas de muy buen humor...-comenta Shaoran conduciendo.

-Claro... por que no debería?- Cuestiona viéndolo

-Por nada, me alegra verte contenta...

La azabachada sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla, para luego mirar al frente. Momentos después llegan al sitio acordado encontrándose con la otra pareja y luego de hacer los pedidos se ponen a conversar...

-Me dijo Eriol que las cosas en la empresa van muy bien...-comenta Tomoyo de buen humor-

-así es-confirma Shaoran asintiendo.

El ojiazul asiente con una sonrisa para luego mirar a la ojirubi que se aclaraba la voz...

-Que pasa?-pregunta su marido viéndola.

-Quiero contarles algo...- comenta con una sonrisa... -Es que... desde hace una semana que tengo un atraso...-

**N/A**: Siii! Nuestro tercer fic en 2 semanas xD! Nos agarro ataque de escritura jeej! Este esta terminado ya, y les cuento que son 12 capítulos, así que no vamos a demorar mucho en subirlo entero porque la actualización como en los demás será semanal, tiene varias partes de comedia, mezcladas con drama y otras cosillas.

Esperamos que les guste y dejen muchos reviews! Pasen también por nuestras otras historias: Kokoro wa no tenshi, Eterna soledad y Someday.

Nos leemos! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	2. Horas de encierro

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Horas de encierro

_-Así es-confirma Shaoran asintiendo._

_El ojiazul asiente con una sonrisa para luego mirar a la ojirubi que se aclaraba la voz._

_-Que pasa?-pregunta su marido viéndola._

_-Quiero contarles algo...- comenta con una sonrisa-Es que... desde hace una semana que tengo un atraso..._

-Q...que?-pregunta Shaoran sorprendido empalideciendo.

-Estas sordo amorcito?- Cuestiona la joven viéndolo.

-Eso... significa...-musita el negándose a creerlo.

-Claro...- Asiente con una sonrisa..

-Mmh...pero también puede ser por otros motivos...-cuestiona Tomoyo intentando calmar a Shaoran- Una semana aun es normal…

-Claro...- Eriol asiente tranquilamente.

-Si, claro...-asiente Shaoran intentando quedarse con la mejor opción.

Mei Lin lo mira y niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces... de camino a casa compremos una prueba de embarazo...- Sugiere.

-Es necesario? Mejor esperemos un poco más...

-No... Es necesario...- Suspira terminando con su bebida.

Shaoran suspira con resignación Eriol mira la escena y suspira apenado por la suerte de su amigo.

-Es cierto!-exclama Shaoran- Olvide unos papales en la oficina...-suspira- será mejor que vaya a buscarlos...-toma las llaves del auto- enseguida regreso

-Si claro...- Mei Lin asiente viéndolo, mientras Eriol intentaba no reír ante el intento de huida del castaño.

Shaoran va en auto hasta el edificio y una vez busca la carpeta que necesitaba camina hasta el pasillo sorprendiéndose al encontrarse allí con Sakura. La joven pasaba en limpio unas notas mientras bebía café.

-Que haces acá?-le pregunta con enfado

-Trabajo...- Responde la ojiverde para luego mirar la hora.

-Hace rato terminó tu horario...

-Pero prefiero acabar con esto...- Agrega para luego ponerse de pie y tomar su abrigo.

-No podes quedarte cuando ya cerramos

-Lo siento... supongo que me distraje...- Lo mira molesta, luego suspira y camina hacia el ascensor.

El suspira y camina hacia allí también entrando con ella en la pequeña cabina. La joven aprieta el botón de Planta Baja y suspira apoyándose contra la pared mientras repasaba todos los datos que había pasado... Shaoran permanece callado observándola.

-Bien... La personalidad del individuo... esta fundamentada...- Comienza a decir repasando los conceptos de su examen para luego sobresaltarse al sentir el ascensor detenerse bruscamente.

-Que pasa?-pregunta el castaño acercándose a la puerta automática que obviamente esta cerrada

-Se detuvo...- Responde la ojiverde con aparente tranquilidad

-Eso parece... que mala suerte...-suspira-

La ojiverde suspira para luego de un rato comenzar a hacer mas notoria su respiración... comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia.

Shaoran quien jugaba con un juego de su celular que no tenia señal allí dentro la mira de reojo preguntándose que le pasaba.

La joven se agacha cubriéndose la boca intentando calmar su respiración...

-Que te pasa?

-A...a mi... no me gustan los lugares cerrados... y menos si es casi herméticamente...- Cierra los ojos con fuerza llevándose la otra mano al pecho-Me falta el aire...

-Cálmate, ya vamos a salir...-suspira y guarda su celular- tenés claustrofobia?

-Vaya! Genio! lo supiste solo o alguien te ayudo a adivinarlo?- Cuestiona mirándolo mientras respiraba agitada-Necesito salir...-Susurra gateando hasta la puerta golpeándola con los puños.

-No vas a lograrlo así...-agrega tomándola de los hombros para apartarla de la puerta.

-Ábrete demonios!- Musita molesta mientras pateaba la puerta.

-No seas tonta! no ves que así no va a abrirse?-suspira- debe haberse cortado la luz y saltado los tapones...

-Mmh! Tengo que salir...- Pide intentando mantener estable su respiración

-Intenta tranquilizarte...-la hace sentarse-No va a pasar nada

La ojiverde lo mira para luego suspirar viendo hacia arriba.

-Esperemos que alguien venga...-suspira- o habrá que esperar hasta que llegue por la noche el de seguridad…

-Y para ese entonces encontrara nuestros cadáveres junto a la puerta mostrando la desesperación que sentimos cuando se nos acabo el oxigeno...- Comenta la ojiverde poniéndose de pie intentando alcanzar el techo.

-No se acaba el oxigeno en menos de 24 horas... aunque no se en este caso, porque somos dos personas...-agrega divertido.

-Gracias por animarme...- Suspira-No respire... consume mi oxigeno!

-Es mi oxigeno! estamos en mi empresa, así que deja de gastarlo...-agrega intentando contener la risa.

-Ah! Voy a golpearte!- Musita molesta zamarreándolo para luego suspirar y llevarse una mano a la frente... comenzaba a hacer calor allí dentro.

-Jaja te estoy cargando...-sonríe y luego se saca su saco y remanga su camisa

-Le dijeron que elige el peor momento para hacer esas bromas?- Cuestiona suspirando mientras hacia a un lado el abrigo para luego soltarse los primeros botones de la camisa y recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Estas intentando seducirme?

-Cállese y voltee!- Lo mira molesta mientras le daba la espalda cerrándose la camisa con las manos -Que es lo que tanto ve?-

-Jaja no me interesa verte, yo estoy casado

-Claro... No estoy ciega...- Responde señalando la alianza del castaño.

-Entonces no te hagas ilusiones-sonríe divertido.

-El que se esta haciendo ilusiones es usted...- Responde para luego suspirar agitándose levemente la ropa...

-Yo? para nada...-suspira fastidiado por el calor y se quita la camisa-

La ojiverde lo mira, para luego voltear dándole la espalda..

-Pervertido...

-Lo lamento pero no tengo ganas de cocinarme acá...

-Mph... Y eso es excusa para que hagas un show jaca adentro?

-No tengo la culpa que yo despierte tus mas oscuros deseos...

La ojiverde lo mira molesta para luego empujarlo tirándolo al suelo.

-No me trates así, no tengo la culpa de que estés nerviosa-se cruza de brazos.

-Le dije que no respirara! es mi oxigeno! mi vida es mas importante que la tuya...

-Ah si?-sonríe divertido- porque?

-Porque... yo estoy estudiando psicología... y tengo que por lo menos terminar mi carrera...

-En ese caso yo estoy casado, tengo una importante empresa y una familia que mantener...

-Claro...- Asiente y suspira mirando el techo.

-Vos tenés novio?

Sakura lo mira de reojo.

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de mi vida personal...- Comenta viendo al frente-Demonios... me estoy incinerando... Suspira buscando el modo de aliviar el calor.

-Eso es un no?-sonríe divertido- no me ofendo si querés sacarte la camisa...

-Cállese...- Musita molesta mientras se doblaba los pantalones de jean acortándolos-No... No tengo novio...- Responde intentando pensar en otra cosa. Cada vez comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba más el aire.

-Porque?

-Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar por el momento...- Comenta simplemente.

-Claro... vas a decirme que no hay nadie que te interese?

-Por que hace tantas preguntas sobre mi vida personal?- Cuestiona sacando de su mochila su cuaderno para luego abanicarse con este.

-Porque no hay nada mejor que hacer estando acá encerrados...

-Habla demasiado...- Musita la joven cerrando los ojos al sentir el viento que producía moviendo el cuaderno frente a su rostro.

-Querés abanicarme también?

-Soy su secretaria, no su esclava...- Responde viéndolo.

-Solo era una sugerencia...-suspira y se seca el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo.

-Mph...- Suspira y se acerca acomodándose a su lado, para luego volver a sacudir el cuaderno ventilando a ambos-De todos modos... solo será esta semana y luego me correrá diciendo que le debo dinero...- Comenta manteniendo la calma.

-Eso depende de vos

-Claro... no pienso darme por vencida... dejarme vencer por algo así... seria una vergüenza...- Agrega tragando saliva para luego llevarse la mano que tenia libre a la frente intentando limpiarse el sudor que comenzaba a molestarla-No puedo esperar a llegar a mi casa y darme un buen baño de agua fría... esto es demasiado...-

-Si, yo también voy a darme un buen baño...-asiente imaginándolo-

-Aja...- Asiente para luego suspirar y darle el cuaderno al castaño. Después de ponerse de pie se acerca a la puerta e intenta abrirla con las manos.

-Vamos a morirnos por deshidratación...-comenta él-

-No quiero morir...- Suspira y golpea la puerta-Abran!- Exclama

-No creo que te escuche...-suspira y se pone de pie apoyando el oído contra la puerta-

La ojiverde suspira y mira el suelo.

-Te sentís mal?-la mira.

-Estoy un poco mareada...- Comenta apoyando la espalda contra la puerta del ascensor.

-Es por el calor...-suspira-

-Entonces no te me acerques tanto... no hay peor cosa que el calor humano, cuando la temperatura ambiente es insoportable...- Suspira extendiendo una mano para alejarlo mientras caía lentamente al suelo.

El se acerca un poco sosteniéndole por los hombros para que no se cayera, en eso el ascensor vuelve a ponerse en movimiento y segundos después la puerta se abre. La joven aun mareada, cae hacia atrás llevando a su jefe consigo. Así ella cae de espaldas en el suelo y el cae sobre ella.

-Ouch...- Susurra la joven adolorida para luego levantar la mirada viendo allí al ojiazul, quien había apretado el botón del ascensor, acompañado de la joven amatista, y la ojirubi quien miraba todo molesta. Shaoran suspira y se incorpora sentándose en el suelo confundido por toda la situación

-Estas bien?-le pregunta a la castaña-

-La cabeza me da vueltas...- Susurra cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Shaoran... que significa esto?- Cuestiona Mei Lin mirándolo molesta.

-Eriol, podríamos comprar algo frió de tomar?-le dice el castaño ignorando momentáneamente a Mei Lin mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse.

La ojiverde suspira para luego reaccionar dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se acomodaba la camisa

-Claro...- Eriol asiente mirando todo extrañamente divertido.

Shaoran lo mira salir y luego se pone de pie. La ojiverde lo imita y luego toma su cuaderno, su abrigo y su mochila...

Al Eriol volver con la botella de agua Shaoran la toma y luego de abrirla se la da a la chica, después regresa al interior del ascensor para tomar su saco y su camisa. Mei Lin lo mira notablemente molesta para luego fijar su vista en la ojiverde quien miraba el suelo avergonzada por toda esa comprometedora situación.

-Te sentís mejor?-la mira mientras se ponía su camisa-

-Si...Gracias…- Asiente para luego suspirar y salir apresurada del edificio.

-Quiero una explicación, Shaoran...-Musita cortante la azabachada mirando la puerta por la que se había ido la chica.

-Mmh? No es obvio? se corto la electricidad mientras bajábamos

-Y que hacías sin la camisa? eso no tiene nada que ver!- Exclama molesta

-Hacia mucho calor allí dentro

-Claro... se corta el aire acondicionado al irse la luz...- Justifica el ojiazul a su amigo-Y el clima ahí dentro siempre se pone denso...- Asiente a modo de explicación

-Ves? no es para que te enojes...-agrega el-

Mei Lin suspira molesta y se cruza de brazos.

-Volvemos? quiero darme un baño

-Mph... Bien...- Musita saliendo del edificio. Eriol la mira salir y se ríe divertido. Shaoran lo mira de reojo.

-Lo siento...- Musita intentando ponerse serio.

-No es gracioso...-suspira

-Bien...- Suspira-Cálmate... ella solo esta histérica... se hizo una idea equivocada... yo al menos te creo...- Comenta rascándose la cabeza... -Nos vemos el lunes...- Se despide saliendo con su esposa.

El asiente y luego camina hacia su auto siguiendo a Mei Lin. La azabachada permanecía en silencio cruzada de brazos.

-No estés enojada...-suspira encendiendo el auto- No confías en mi?

-Vos como reaccionarias si me vieras a mi en una situación así?- Suspira

-Mmh… no lo se...

Mei Lin suspira y mira por la ventana.

-Esta bien, quédate con tu versión si querés...-mira al frente y se detiene frente a una farmacia-

-Que haces?- Lo mira.

-No querías comprar una prueba de embarazo?

Mei Lin suspira y luego baja del auto su marido la espera allí. Luego de un momento, ella regresa subiendo de nuevo al auto...

-Hay algo mas que quieras comprar?

-No, nada mas...- Suspira cansada.

El asiente y luego conduce hasta la casa. Al llegar ambos bajan del auto y entran en la casa. Shaoran va directamente al baño para ducharse y poder relajarse, mientras que Mei Lin se cambiaba, para luego preparar la cena. Luego de ducharse y cambiarse Shaoran va a la cocina y abraza a Mei Lin por la espalda.

-Mmh...? Que te pasa?- Lo mira por sobre el hombro dejando lo que hacia.

-No quiero que sigas enojada...

-Solo me puse un poco celosa... esa chica no me gusto nada...- Suspira volviéndose a la verdura que cortaba.

-Es mi nueva secretaria...-explica el- al menos por esta semana...

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Vas a despedirla luego de esta semana?-

-No lo se todavía...-responde el dudoso- pero no te enojes si? no tenés porque ponerte celosa…

-Claro...- Asiente y lo mira, para luego voltear y abrazarlo mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

-Mmh... Hiciste ese test?

-No... Luego lo voy a hacer con mas tranquilidad...- Responde mientras jugaba con el cabello húmedo del castaño.

-Mmh... Cual querés que sea el resultado?

-Positivo...- Responde tranquilamente

-Cuánto falta para la cena?-pregunta prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

-Solo unos minutos...- Culmina terminando con lo que hacia.

Luego de que cenan Shaoran se sienta a ver televisión. Mientras que la ojirubi leía, para luego irse a dormir.

------------------------------

Al lunes siguiente Shaoran se levanta temprano llegando a horario a la oficina. Una hora más tarde, llega la ojiverde quien suspira y camina sentándose en su sitio comenzando con el trabajo sin ánimos.

-Llegas muy tarde-comenta el-

La joven no responde y comienza a leer los papeles que debía organizar.

-Ni siquiera vas a disculparte?-la mira con cierta molestia- a mi también me gustaría quedarme durmiendo hasta tarde, pero es necesario llegar a horario

-Claro... disculpe, señor Li...- Responde la joven en tono cansado mientras releía sin ganas la primer oración de la primer hoja del informe que tenia en las manos.

-Estas despedida...-dice simplemente viendo hacia la pantalla de su computadora-Necesito a alguien responsable como mi secretaria...

-Sabe que?...- Suspira y se pone de pie-Usted no me despidió... yo renuncio...- Responde sin perder el tono que tenia-Quien va a querer trabajar para una persona como usted?- Suspira y toma su abrigo para luego caminar hacia la puerta acomodándoselo.

-La fila era muy larga...-comenta sin turbarse.

-Esas eran mujeres que solo querían acostarse con usted... les importaba un comino el empleo... en cambio... las personas decentes... necesitábamos el empleo para algo importante... pero sabe que...? ya no me interesa... ya no me sirve... de todos modos es tarde...- Musita abriendo la puerta.

-Mmh? no entiendo nada de lo que dices...

-No me interesa... por mi puede irse al demonio...- Culmina cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Que loca esta...-suspira-hice bien en despedirla...-asiente felicitándose mentalmente.

Luego de un momento, alguien golpea a la puerta de la oficina del castaño.

-Adelante...

El ojiazul entra cerrando tranquilamente, Shaoran lo mira y luego sigue ordenando sus archivos

-Hey... que paso con la señorita Kinomoto...?- Cuestiona yendo directamente al grano

-La despedí-responde Shaoran sin darle importancia- habrá que poner otro anuncio...

-Pero... por eso lloraba?- Cuestiona el ojiazul sentándose...

-Lloraba?-lo mira-

-Claro...- Asiente-Cuando le pregunte... dijo que había tenido un problema antes de venir hacia acá... parecía muy grave...- Asiente pensativo.

-Mmh de todas formas ella renuncio luego de que le dije que la despedía…

-Entonces... no debió llorar por eso...- Deduce el ojiazul-Digo... cuando llego discutieron como mal matrimonio y aun así no lloraba por su empleo...- Responde-Sabes? cuando estuve hablando con ella... me contó que estaba ahorrando para pagar una operación para su padre, que tenia cáncer...- Explica.

-Crees que eso tenga algo que ver?

-Pienso que si... sin empleo no puede reunir dinero, por lo tanto no podría pagar la operación de su padre...- Responde el joven de gafas

-Claro...-asiente continuando con lo que hacia.

-Por que no hablas con ella?- Cuestiona-Me da lastima, pobre chica...

-Mmh... Iré a verla después del almuerzo-suspira

El ojiazul sonríe. A pesar de a veces portarse como un ogro su amigo tenia un gran corazón. Tal como había dicho Shaoran decide usar su hora del almuerzo para ir hasta Tomoeda, podía recordar donde quedaba la casa de la chica por lo cual llega enseguida. Luego de estacionar sale del auto y toca el timbre. En la casa nadie responde.

-Mmh no estará?-insiste unas veces mas.

-Que cree que hace?- Lo interrumpe la voz de la ojiverde a sus espaldas-Se le olvido decirme algo?- suspira acomodando la bolsa de víveres que tenia en los brazos, para luego sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta.

-Mmh quería hablar con vos...-explica- Puedo pasar?

Sakura suspira y entra dejando la puerta abierta... -Haga lo que quiera...- Musita caminando hacia la cocina.

El suspira y entra tras ella para luego cerrar. La ojiverde acomoda todo y luego prepara un poco de café.

-Mmh Eriol me contó para que necesitabas el trabajo...

-Ya no lo quiero...- Musita sirviendo en dos tazas.

-No necesitas el dinero?

Sakura suspira y le da una de las tazas, para luego darle el azúcar.

-O es que encontraste un mejor trabajo?

-Ya no tiene sentido que siga juntando dinero...- Responde girando la otra taza en sus manos.

-Porque?

-Mi papá... murió esta mañana...- Suspira-Yo ahorraba para pagar su operación, pero no llegue a tiempo...- Responde conteniéndose para no llorar.

**N/A:** bien! así llegamos a este segundo capitulo, el primero no obtuvo demasiados reviews pero estamos medianamente conformes con el resultado. Como habrán notado este capitulo tiene mas comedia que el anterior! con todo el tena del ascensor ect! Jejeje si si, su relación será odio-amor! Me encantan esa relaciones!

Buenoo! Los veo en una semana señores lectores!

Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	3. Celos? Extraña invitación

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3: **Celos? Extraña invitación

_-Ya no tiene sentido que siga juntando dinero...- Responde girando la otra taza en sus manos._

_-Porque?_

_-Mi papá... murió esta mañana...- Suspira... -Yo ahorraba para pagar su operación, pero no llegue a tiempo...- Responde conteniéndose para no llorar..._

-Debiste pedir ayuda...-agrega el sin saber que otra cosa decirle.

-Pedirle ayuda a quien?- Lo mira molesta.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho... te hubiera prestado algo de dinero...-la mira-

-No me hagas reír...- Suspira para luego beberse el café amargo de un sorbo.

-Mmh... Si te interesa...podes seguir trabajando en mi oficina...

-Ya no interesa...- Musita apoyándose en la mesa

-Tenés que tener un trabajo para mantenerte...

Sakura suspira cansada.

-Hacia mucho tu papá estaba así?

La ojiverde asiente sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

-No tenés mas familia?

-Mi hermano... pero... el esta preso...- Suspira mirando por la ventana

-Preso? porque?

-Por robo...- Responde enderezándose para secarse los ojos.

-Ya veo...-suspira-

-Me pregunto... como se lo tomará cuando le cuente...- Suspira pensativa.

-Será mejor que me vaya...-agrega el poniéndose de pie incomodo al no saber que decirle-

-Si... será lo mejor- Asiente-Que dirá tu esposa cuando sepa que viniste a verme después de que te maldije?- Suspira poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba las tazas, para luego lavarlas.

-Ella no va a enterarse...-responde el- Si querés volver a la oficina sos bienvenida ahí... sos una buena secretaria

-Lo decís ahora por lastima...?- Cuestiona viéndolo por sobre el hombro.

-No, lo digo porque es la verdad

-Esta bien...- Asiente y suspira.

-Vas a volver?

-Si esta dispuesto a devolverme mi empleo... supongo que si...- Asiente y lo mira mientras se secaba las manos.

-Ya te dije que si...-asiente- me gustaría que volvieras a ser mi secretaria

-Si lo pide así- Se encoge de hombros para luego fregarse los ojos irritados.

-Ya no llores...-agrega

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y suspira... -Me duele la cabeza como para seguir llorando...- Suspira

-Tenés que calmarte un poco...

-Claro...- Asiente y lo mira-Necesita algo mas?-

-Me estas echando?

-Usted fue quien dijo hace cinco minutos que seria mejor que se fuera- Responde a la defensiva

-Lo dije porque sentí que mi presencia te molestaba-agrega aflojándose la corbata que le molestaba.

-No... No me molesta...- Responde para luego buscar en la despensa-Almorzó, señor Li?-

-Mmh? No...

-Perfecto... yo tampoco...- Comenta la joven mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo.

-Que vas a preparar?-la mira curioso.

-Mmh veneno...- Lo mira mientras hablaba con un tono divertido para luego voltear volviéndose a lo que hacia.

-Ahh que bien... me das mucha confianza...

La castaña se ríe levemente y deja la comida preparándose mientras ponía la mesa.

-Te ayudo con algo?-la mira-

-No... Que clase de anfitriona seria si hago a mi visita trabajar?- Cuestiona terminando de acomodar la mesa.

-Cómo quieras... espero no me envenenes...-en eso se sobresalta al oír sonar su celular, al ver la pantalla del teléfono descubre que era Mei Lin- hola?

-Shaoran! Dónde estas?-

-Mmh almorzando, porque?

-Por que llame a la oficina y no estabas...

-Es que no estoy almorzando en la oficina

-En donde estas?

-En un restaurante cerca...porque?

-Amh... por nada...- Suspira -Volves temprano hoy?-

-Creo que si...-asiente- paso algo? actúas raro…

-Hablamos cuando llegues... Nos vemos...- Corta

-Mmh... Espero que no sea nada grave...-suspira-

Sakura lo mira en silencio sin comprender mientras le servia el almuerzo, para luego sentarse.

-Gracias...-responde el viendo su plato sintiendo algo de culpa por haberle mentido a su mujer.

-Después van a poder aclarar todo...- Comenta la ojiverde mientras comenzaba a comer.

-De qué hablas?-la mira-

-Con quien sea haya hablado...- Explica señalando el celular sobre la mesa-Si esta angustiado por eso, luego va a poder aclarar todo con esa persona...- Agrega.

-Ahh si... creo que si...-asiente-

Sakura asiente y luego vuelve la vista a su plato comiendo en silencio.

-Que edad tenés Sakura?

-Por que quiere saber?- Cuestiona revolviendo la comida con el tenedor.

-Por curiosidad, no puedo preguntar?

-Tengo veintitrés...- Responde la ojiverde

-Ya veo-asiente-solo un año menos que yo

Sakura lo mira sorprendida... -No es muy joven para estar a la cabeza de una empresa?-

-La heredé de mi padre...-explica- por eso estudie abogacía

-Ya veo...- Asiente.

-Es mas sorprendente que vos no tengas novio... ni pretendiente ni nada?

-Dije... que tengo otras cosas en que pensar...- Responde

-Mmh... Claro...pero no entiendo porque no podes pensar en las dos cosas

-Porque... no me interesa por el momento...

-Ya veo...-asiente-Hoy no es necesario que vengas a la oficina

-No?- Cuestiona mirándolo para luego suspirar viendo el techo.

-Como prefieras... por ahí te sirva para despejarte

-Si voy a hacer las cosas mal... prefiero no hacerlas...- Explica la joven enderezándose.

-No importa, hoy estas justificada... así que hace como prefieras

-Si, gracias...- Suspira terminando de comer.

-Ahora si tengo que irme-agrega poniéndose de pie- gracias por el almuerzo

-No fue nada... olvídelo...- Se pone de pie

-Vas a venir o no?

-Iba a acompañarlo a la puerta...- Responde viéndolo sin comprender el por que de su reacción.

-Amh... claro-asiente y camina hacia allí.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender y luego suspira siguiéndolo a la puerta.

-Te espero mañana...

-Si...- Asiente...

-Cuídate-le sonríe levemente y luego sale subiendo al auto y marchándose. Luego de una larga tarde de trabajo regresa a su casa. Allí esperaba la azabachada con la cena ya preparada

-Buenas noches...-la saluda el al entrar dejando su abrigo.

-Buenas noches...- Suspira viéndolo pensativa.

-Ya esta la cena lista? que bien...-sonríe sentándose

La ojirubi suspira resignada y se sienta... Toda la tarde planeando una cena romántica y tres horas arreglándose para que el no notara nada.

-Pasa algo?-pregunta mientras sirve- por teléfono sonabas extraña hoy...

-Solo quería saber si podíamos almorzar juntos pero ya habías comido...- suspira.

-Ahh ya veo... otro día podemos almorzar juntos-asiente- salís?

-No... por que?- Cuestiona comenzando a comer.

-Por tu ropa-explica mientras cenaba- o saliste antes?

-No...- Suspira-Lo hice... para impresionarte...- comenta para luego dejar de comer y tomar la servilleta

-Porque?-la mira- no es necesario que te vistas llamativamente...

-Quería verme linda para vos alguna vez...- Explica

-Esta bien...-sonríe de buen humor al ver que se había tomado tantas molestias-

-Sabes?... me hice el test de embarazo...- Comenta luego de un extenso silencio.

-Ahh si?... que dio?

-Dio negativo...- Responde con un dejo de desilusión.

-Ahh ya veo-sonríe contento acabando la cena-

Mei Lin lo mira y se pone de pie... -Podrías levantar la mesa vos?...

-Si, claro...-asiente-

La joven suspira y camina hacia la habitación

-No te sentís bien?-le pregunta mientras levantaba las cosas.

La azabachada niega con la cabeza y luego de despedirse entra en la habitación. Shaoran termina y luego de lavar todo va a la habitación, estaba un poco preocupado por Mei Lin, últimamente había estado bastante desanimada y se sentía culpable por ello.

La ojirubi dormía tranquilamente con el control de la tv en la mano. Shaoran apaga la televisión y luego la abriga. La joven se acomoda y suspira dormida.

Al día siguiente el castaño va temprano a su trabajo, Sakura había llegado antes que el y ya estaba trabajando.

-Buenos días...-la saluda al entrar.

-Buenos días...- Responde la joven acomodando unas hojas en blanco en la impresora.

-Llegaste muy temprano... me extrañabas?-comenta divertido.

La ojiverde abre la boca para devolverle el cometario pero suspira y se sienta comenzando a imprimir las cosas que el ambarino necesitaría ese día.

-Esta tarde tengo un par de reuniones...-agrega- Y necesito que me acompañes

-Y yo por que?- Cuestiona girando un poco la silla para mirarlo.

-Porque sos mi secretaria no?

-Claro...- Asiente y se vuelve a lo que hacia-Teme extrañarme?- cuestiona divertida.

-Mhh tal vez...-responde el para molestarla-

-Claro... después de nuestro 'encuentro amoroso' en el ascensor...- Agrega para luego fregarse los ojos cansada-Donde es la reunión?- Cuestiona

-Encuentro amoroso? tenes una idea de cuanto me costo desmentir eso?-suspira- es en Tokio, vamos a irnos luego del almuerzo

-Claro...- Asiente y se despereza.

-No dormiste bien?

-No podía dormir...- Explica y se pone de pie-Necesito otro café...- Suspira y camina hacia la puerta

-Vas a terminar con una ulcera...

-Es mejor que a dormirme en horas de trabajo...- Comenta divertida-Entonces, en lugar de ganarme una ulcera mejor voy a lavarme la cara...- Culmina abriendo la puerta.

-Me parece mejor-acepta el

La ojiverde asiente y luego sale. Luego de un rato más de trabajo ambos salen y luego de almorzar allí cerca viajan a Tokio.

La joven miraba por la ventana mientras golpeaba con los dedos, el maletín del ambarino, el cual llevaba sobre sus piernas. El maneja en silencio hasta llegar a sitio donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo entrando al recinto indicado en compañía de la chica

-Sigo sin entender cual es mi objetivo en este lugar...- La ojiverde suspira rascándose la cabeza.

-Es una simple reunión...-explica el sentándose para luego mirar a su alrededor, apenas había entrado se había percatado de que rápidamente habían llamado la atención, pero no lo observaban a el, sino a la chica que lo acompañaba, eso había comenzado a molestarlo. La ojiverde mira a los presentes de reojo para luego bajar la mirada al suelo sintiéndose incomoda.

-Que molesto...-comenta el buscando algunos papeles en su portafolios.

-Podría esperar afuera?- Cuestiona la ojiverde por lo bajo, como para que solo el castaño la escuchara

-Si, está bien-asiente- anda a tomar algo si queres

-Claro... Con permiso...- Suspira y camina hacia la puerta, para luego salir.

El la mira salir y luego se dedica a mirar al resto con molestia, la junta empieza pocos minutos después. Terminando una hora después.

Shaoran tarda un poco mas en salir pues se queda hablando con un par de empresarios, al abandonar la sala busca a Sakura para verla hablando con un grupo de abogados. La joven reía nerviosa mientras escuchaba como le hablaban de fallos jurídicos y cosas que no entendía… El castaño la mira un momento y luego suspira abandonando el edificio para ir a la cochera. Una vez consigue ser libre, la ojiverde camina hacia el estacionamiento mientras pensaba. Allí Shaoran encendía el auto ya a punto de irse.

Al verlo, Sakura suspira molesta y se acerca golpeándole la ventana del auto...El la mira y luego baja la ventana -Que pasa?

-Pensaba dejarme?- Cuestiona molesta.

-Pensé que volverías luego con uno de tus amigos y no quise interrumpir

La ojiverde suspira molesta y luego rodea el auto subiendo en el asiento del acompañante.

-Y encima que te tengo consideración estas enojada? que ridículo...

-El ridículo es usted... parece un niño...- Suspira mirando por la ventana.

-Porque?

-Se ve molesto como si le hubiera quitado un dulce o un juguete...- Lo mira. Luego de un momento suspira cansada y se acomoda en el asiento.

-Me molesta que andes coqueteando con esos sujetos en horario de trabajo.

-Yo no coquetee con nadie... estaba ahí sentada esperándolo a usted cuando ellos se acercaron...- Lo mira de reojo-Que le pasa! Es como si estuviera celoso...

-Celoso? yo? como es que se te ocurren esas cosas?

-Ahora esta nervioso...- Comenta la joven para luego mirar la ventana-Tiene una actitud muy cambiante, señor Li...- Culmina

-No molestes, no volveré a traerte a estas reuniones

La joven asiente cansada mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Dormí hasta llegar a tu casa si queres

-Bien, gracias...- Suspira cansada y se acomoda apoyando la cabeza en la correa del cinturón de seguridad.

El no dice nada y continúa manejando viéndola cada tanto de reojo. Al llegar la joven estaba profundamente dormida. El la observa sin saber como despertarla. Luego de un momento, la castaña se lleva una mano al cuello para masajéaselo adolorida...

-Sakura... ya llegamos…

-Llegar?- Cuestiona adormilada para luego decir unas tonterías dormida e incorporarse-Ya llegamos?- Suspira fregándose los ojos.

-Si...-asiente con seriedad.

-Bien...- Asiente y busca en el asiento trasero su mochila y su abrigo, para luego abrir la puerta del auto

El la mira en silencio, aun tenia esa sensación extraña que había conservado toda la tarde y no sabia porque

-Buenas noches...- Lo saluda para luego cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta la puerta para luego entrar en la casa.

El se queda allí un rato como dudando si salir y tocar la puerta de su casa o no, hasta que callo en cuenta de que eso no tenia ningún sentido y regreso a su casa de malhumor.

Al dia siguiente Eriol el comenta de una fiesta que seria ese mismo viernes en una empresa amiga

-Vas a venir?- Cuestiona divertido viendo a su amigo...

-Mhh tengo que hacerlo... aunque creo que ese dia Mei Lin tiene que trabajar hasta tarde…

-Ya veo...- Eriol asiente cruzándose de brazos -Y como te fue en la reunión ayer?- Cuestiona desviando el tema

-Mhh bien...

-Fue la reunión a la que llevaste a la señorita Kinomoto...- Comenta como si recordara-No?- Cuestiona con una divertida sonrisa.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Solo te pregunto...- Suspira-Pero... algo debió haber pasado, para que reacciones así-

-No fue buena idea llevarla...

-Por que?- Cuestiona

-Porque actuó de un modo muy irresponsable-responde molesto para luego contarle lo ocurrido.

-De hecho... no creo que haya sido su culpa que se le acercaran a hablarle...- Comenta el ojiazul pensativo para luego sonreír con picardía -Acaso estas celoso?-

-No me importa lo que haga, que salga con quien quiera, pero no en horario de trabajo...

-Seguro que eso fue lo que te molesto?- Cuestiona divertido

-Claro...-lo mira- Que mas podría ser?

-El hecho de que te pusiste nervioso... yo juraría que eran celos...- Agrega intentando no reír

-Mhp...-no dice nada y sigue observando sus papeles-

El ojiazul se ríe y luego mira la puerta la cual golpeaban.

-Adelante...

Allí la ojiverde se asoma recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, para luego fijar la vista en ambos jóvenes...

-Ah! Señor Hiragisawa... su esposa lo llamo recién... dice si puede llamarla en cuanto tenga tiempo...- comenta para luego sonreír al verlo asentir...

-Muchas gracias, enseguida la llamo...- El ojiazul suspira y se pone de pie

Shaoran mira a Sakura pensativo

-Bien... seguimos hablando luego...- Musita el ojiazul caminando hacia la puerta para luego abrir la puerta viendo divertida y picadamente a su amigo-Nos vemos...- Se ríe y sale

-Odio que haga eso...-suspira molesto con Eriol, luego de dudar un momento se decide- Mhh... Sakura... quería pedirte algo

-Mh...? si que se le ofrece?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender.

-Este viernes Eriol y yo tenemos que asistir a una fiesta de una de las empresas con que trabajamos... la idea era que fuera con Mei Lin, pero ella no podrá venir...

-Espera que yo le consiga una cita para el viernes?- Cuestiona todavía sin entender.

-No... Esperaba que pudieras venir conmigo

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Y? que les pareció el capitulo? Nosotras muy contenta ante tantos reviews en el segundo! Jeje vieron? Les dije que queríamos hacer una comedia… me alegro que les guste! Aca llegamos con el tercer capitulo, que tiene mas y mas comedia… se imaginan esa fiesta? Jaja les aseguro que no se lo imaginan! Es increíble! Pero bueno! La verán en una semana! Nos leemos queridos lectores, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Planes de venganza

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4: **Planes de venganza

_-Este viernes Eriol y yo tenemos que asistir a una fiesta de una de las empresas con que trabajamos... la idea era que fuera con Mei Lin, pero ella no podrá venir..._

_-Espera que yo le consiga una cita para el viernes?- Cuestiona todavía sin entender_

_-No... Esperaba que pudieras venir conmigo._

-Yo?...- Se señala incrédula.

-Si...-hace una pausa y luego desvía la mirada molesto- Aunque no se para que te lo pregunto, seguro tenes una cita con alguno de esos abogados

-El viernes a que hora?- Cuestiona cruzándose de brazos.

-Mhh... olvidate-responde volviendo a sus papeles-

-Se esta burlando de mi?

-No...-responde sin levantar la vista de lo que hacia.

-A mi me gusta que la gente me mire a la cara cuando estamos hablando- Suspira sacándole los papeles

-Yo di la conversación por acabada-responde el mirándola.

-No... No lo hizo...- Responde la ojiverde apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio sin correrle la mirada.

-Podes seguir hablando sola si queres... por mi parte, no tengo nada más que decir

La ojiverde suspira molesta y mira los papeles, los cuales acomoda prolijamente sobre el escritorio... -No entiendo para que me invita si va a retractarse...- Se endereza.

-Olvidé que tenes otras muchas cosas que hacer los viernes por la noche y que esta fuera de tus horarios de trabajo-explica Shaoran conservando la calma.

La ojiverde suspira molesta y le da un cachetazo... -Deje de insultarme...

-Estas loca?-se pone de pie molesto-

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego caminar hacia la puerta

-Mhp... Esta vez si estas despedida, y es definitivo-agrega volviendo a sentarse.

-Bien... prefiero estar desempleada que a venir a estar la mitad del día escuchando a un hombre recriminarme cosas que no debería... y que para empezar yo nunca hice...- Suspira molesta-Me cree capaz de ir yo a buscar a un grupo de hombres como una zorra sedienta de sexo?-Cuestiona ofendida

-De verdad queres que te responda?-sonríe irónicamente-Claro que te creo capaz... las que se hacen las buenas e inocentes son las peores...

La ojiverde aprieta los puños molesta para luego empujarlo haciéndolo caerse de la silla-Es un idiota... si cree eso por que me contrato?- Lo mira molesta.

-Al comienzo no me di cuenta de eso... y la segunda vez fue porque Eriol me lo pidió...-se pone de y le toma la muñeca- No vuelvas a golpearme

-O sino que?- Cuestiona molesta.

-Vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias...

-No le tengo miedo...- Suspira y se zafa-Se nota que no esta acostumbrado a que le lleven la contra, porque se molesta por cada no que recibe...- Comenta alejándose mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

-Antes dijiste... que todas esas chicas habían venido para acostarse conmigo no?-sonríe levemente aun molesto-Vas a decirme que no te atrae esa idea?

-Mi único propósito era pagar el hospital para mi padre...- Comenta ofendida con el momentario.

-Y porque aceptaste el empleo luego de que eso dejo de ser el objetivo?

-Porque necesitaba el dinero que podría haberme brindado el trabajo...- Comenta para luego suspirar y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Aceptalo de una vez...-dice altaneramente el hombr de traje- Acepta que estas enamorada de mi...

-Que?- La ojiverde lo mira incrédula para luego sacudir la cabeza y salir.

Shaoran suspira fastidiado y continua su trabajo. Luego de un par de horas, el ojiazul entra de buen humor.

-Y vos porque traes esa sonrisa?-le pregunta de malhumor.

-Tomoyo me dio la mejor noticia que me pudieron dar...- Comenta animado para luego mirarlo pensativo-Que te pasa?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Nada importante...-suspira- que fue esa noticia?

-Tomoyo esta esperando un bebe...- comenta animado

-Un bebe? Van a ser padres...-asiente y sonríe levemente- te felicito..

El ojiazul sonríe animado

-No voy a ir el viernes-agrega el castaño.

-Por que?- Cuestiona sin comprender-Creí que si irías...- Suspira-Sakura te rechazo? que dijiste que salio maldiciendo?

-No pienso ir con una chica así...-se cruza de brazos y le cuenta todo.

El ojiazul ríe como si le hubiera contado un chiste... -Que manera tan especial de seducir que tenes... así conquistaste a Mei Lin?

-No me interesa esa chica, como tengo que decírtelo?

-Bien, bien...- Suspira -Pero... tenes que ir a la fiesta del viernes...-

-Porque?

-Porque... seria muy aburrido si no vas- Explica el ojiazul divertido.

-Mhh ir solo seria mas aburrido…

-Pero... te buscamos una pareja...- Suspira resignado-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa...- Sugiere

-Si...-asiente.

-Podes creerlo...? en solo nueve meses vas a conocer a una versión miniatura mía o de Tomoyo...- Comenta embobado

-No entiendo como se atrevió a golpearme...-comenta apretando los puños ignorando por completo el comentario de su amigo-Pero esto no va a quedar así... echarla no es suficiente!

Eriol lo mira sin comprender para luego reaccionar y reírse-Deja de pensar en ella...- Ordena divertido

-Pienso en como vengarme-aclara el-

-Pero estas pensando en ella...- Responde divertido-Quieras o no tenes que admitirlo...

-Da igual...-agrega restándole importancia a eso- ya se! voy a demostrarle que si esta enamorada de mi...

-Demostrarle?- Cuestiona ladeando la cabeza-Que ella lo esta de vos? o que vos lo estas de ella?- comenta con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me gusta Sakura-dice seriamente-Yo estoy enamorado de mi esposa... Pero no puedo dejar que esta chica me tome por idiota…

-Shaoran... te estas mintiendo a vos mismo...- Suspira resignado su amigo

-Que pensas?

-Que... a vos te gusta la señorita Kinomoto...- Responde manteniendo la calma

-Claro que no! como podría gustarme una chica como ella? No tiene nada bueno, es antipática, tiene mal gusto, es vulgar y mal humorada... además de todo esta loca

-Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de ella...- Comenta el ojiazul divertido-Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta...

-Te digo que no... Y si digo que no, es no!-agrega molesto de que no lo entendiera- Ya vera... lo que significa provocarme...

-Bien, bien... y que vas a hacer genio del mal?- Comenta irónicamente el ojiazul

-Ya te lo dije...-sonríe malignamente- voy a demostrarle que esta enamorada de mi...

-Bien... pero como...?- Cuestiona el ojiazul intentando no reírse de la expresión de su amigo.

-Voy hacerle creer que ella me gusta...-explica con calma como si hablara de una ecuación matemática- cuando ella este convencida y me confiese sus sentimientos... voy a decirle que ella no me interesa en lo mas mínimo y que yo tenia razón! y ahí voy a echarla-sonríe satisfecho.

-Perdona que te pinche el globo Einstein... - Comienza a decir el ojiazul tranquilamente-Pero... ya la despediste…

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda-lo mira-

-La mía?- Cuestiona dudoso

-Claro-asiente- vas a ir a hablar con ella... y a pedirle disculpas de mi parte, y decirle que no quiero que se vaya, y que, si no tiene algo mas que hacer, me acompañe el viernes... entendido?

-Y por que yo?- Vuelve a preguntar sin comprender

-Porque ahora seguro no querría escucharme...-explica.

Eriol suspira y se pone de pie.

-Muy bien, anda ahora-Shaoran sonríe complacido-

-Y el por favor?...- Cuestiona el ojiazul yendo hacia la puerta -No soy tu secretaria...- Comenta a modo de quejido de niño.

-Jaja gracias Eriol, te debo una...

El ojiazul le sonríe divertido y luego sale. Shaoran se queda de buen humor en la oficina acomodando sus papeles mientras esperaba.

Al cabo de un rato, el teléfono del ambarino comienza a sonar.

-Hola?-dice al atenderlo.

-Bien... hice lo que me pediste...- Comenta el ojiazul del otro lado de la línea.

-Y? Como salio todo?-pregunta el expectante.

-Jaja le dije todo lo que me pediste... y sonrió y dijo que me agradecía las molestias, pero que no pensaba aceptar de nuevo el empleo, ni perdonarte... dijo que fuiste muy grosero con ella y estaba muy ofendida...- Comenta.

-Mhh…así que planea hacerse la difícil... se ve que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos...

-Shaoran... el que tiene que aceptarlos sos vos...- Responde el ojiazul divertido

-No vas a cansarte nunca de decir tonterías?-suspira- Bien, tendré que poner a funcionar el plan B...

-Plan B? había un plan B!- Cuestiona el ojiazul curioso

-Acabo de crearlo-confiesa el- veras como mañana esta sonriendo tontamente en la oficina como todos los días...-se ríe malignamente-

-Vas a hacer que me ponga a temblar...- Suspira su amigo del otro lado de la línea-Pero sabes? sospecho que te encanta su sonrisa tonta...- Culmina divertido-Te veo mañana- Agrega rápidamente para luego cortar antes de que Shaoran comenzara a gritarle.

-Pobre, esta tan confundido...-suspira apenado por su amigo- creo que todo el tema del bebe acabo por trastornarlo...

-------------------------

Esa noche, la ojiverde veía televisión mientras tomaba una taza de te en el living. Ya estaba en pijama, señal de que ya no pensaba salir de la casa. Gira la cabeza despacio y sin ganas de levantarse al oír el timbre...quien podía ser tan desubicado de ir a verla a las 11 de la noche sin avisar?

Suspira fastidiada y luego de dejar la taza sobre la mesa, se pone de pie acomodándose las pantuflas, para luego ir hasta la puerta abriendo un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

De pie frente a esta estaba Shaoran quien vestía igual que por la mañana señal de que había ido directamente de la oficina, llevaba un ramo de flores en su mano y sonreía.

La ojiverde arquea una ceja y luego suspira cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Su jefe frunce el cejo sin comprender su acción y luego vuelve a tocar el timbre imaginándose que no lo había reconocido. Ya cansada de escuchar el estruendoso sonido del timbre, y temiendo quedar sorda o enloquecer a causa de ello, se decide a abrir la puerta.

-Ya! Deje de tocar esa cosa!- Exclama molesta

-Deberías ser mas atenta con tus invitados-responde el con una sonrisa para luego darle las flores-

-Necesita un mapa...- Suspira molesta devolviéndole las flores-Que cree que hace? váyase y no moleste...- Musita separándose de la puerta con intenciones de volver a cerrar

-Vine a pedirte disculpas...-dice el teniendo la puerta para que no cerrara- hoy me comporte mal.

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego soltar un bufido y abrir la puerta... -Pase voy a prepararle algo de te...- Comenta con desgano caminando hacia la cocina

-_Sabia que no seria dificil... si quiero puedo ser adorable!_-piensa el entrando con una sonrisa.

-_Ya vera... se arrepentirá de haber venido y de todas esas cosas que dijo..._- Pensaba la ojiverde mientras ponía a hervir agua para luego reír de un modo macabro

-Quería disculparme por todo lo de hoy... dije muchas cosas que no debía...-suspira mostrando arrepentimiento- por eso quería pedirte que lo olvides... y vuelvas...

-Mmh...- Musita la ojiverde mientras apagaba el fuego para luego ponerse de puntas de pie intentando alcanzar la caja con saquitos de te. Al verla el se acerca y se la alcanza.

-Mph... Gracias...- Musita prácticamente arrebatándole la caja de las manos

-Vas a reconsiderarlo?-le pregunta.

-Reconsiderar que?- Cuestiona poniendo el agua de la tetera en un termo.

-Volver a trabajar conmigo…

-Que le hace creer que quiero volver?- Cuestiona dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba todo en una bandeja.

-Por favor?-agrega viéndola con cara de perrito perdido en una tormenta.

-Por favor... parece tonto...- Suspira viéndolo para luego ir al living y dejar todo sobre la mesita de este.

El siente su sangre hervir pero luego suspira calmándose, debía soportarla para poder llevar a cabo su plan

-Que puedo hacer para que vuelvas?

-Por que quiere que vuelva?- Lo mira de reojo mientras le servia te-Teniendo varios kilómetros de mujeres dispuestas a ser su secretaria... por que yo?- Cuestiona dándole la taza

-Porque... porque...-musita pensando una buena respuesta- lograste ganarte mi confianza, y no quiero que te vayas justo cuando empiezo a apreciarte...

La ojiverde lo mira para luego comenzar a reír enérgicamente... -Claro, claro... ahora cuente uno de animalitos...- Responde volviendo a ponerse seria para luego tomar su taza y girarla en sus manos.

-No me tomes en broma...-suspira y mira su taza-

-Acaso lo golpee tan fuerte?- Cuestiona mirándolo sin comprender para luego indicarle que se sentara-O simplemente enloqueció a causa de tanto trabajo?-

-Deja de tomarme el pelo...-la mira- tus reacciones son justificables, yo dije muchas tonterías…

-Ah... te diste cuenta...- Asiente viendo la tv la cual apaga.

-Por eso vine...-se sienta y toma la otra taza bebiendo un poco-Solo vine a pedirte que vuelvas... si no queres hacerlo voy a entenderlo.

Sakura suspira cansada... -Mmh... Bien... pero que conste... que solo es porque necesito el empleo...- Musita mirándolo-Se le llega a ocurrir volver a insultarme... y voy a envenenarle el café...- Culmina señalándolo

-Prometo tratarte bien de ahora en adelante-agrega el

-Bien...- Suspira fastidiada y mira al frente -Exijo el respeto que me merezco-

-Claro...-asiente- _Esta completamente loca..._

La ojiverde asiente y luego lo mira como si supiera lo que pensara.

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya-agrega el al notar su mirada- Te dejo las flores

-Esta vez si va a irse? o va a ser como la ultima vez que lo dijo y termino quedándose a almorzar?- Cuestiona irónicamente mientras se ponía de pie

-Si tanto te molesto no volveré a hacerlo...-agrega poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Esa vez... no me molesto... pero ahora lo esta haciendo...- Responde siguiéndolo, para luego enseñarle la marca rojiza que le había dejado en la muñeca-No pienso dejar que esto pase de nuevo...- Culmina tomando el picaporte de la puerta principal.

-A mi también me dolió...-agrega el señalando su mejilla en la que lucia un moretón.

-Usted merecía que en ese momento le partiera la silla de su escritorio en la cabeza...- Musita.

-Puede que tengas razón...-se rasca la cabeza y luego le toma la mano para observar su muñeca- Perdóname por lastimarte, deberías ponerte un poco de hielo

La ojiverde se zafa y esconde la mano en su espalda.

-Te duele?

La joven suspira y mira la puerta- Buenas noches...- Musita antes de disponerse a cerrar.

-Que descanses...-sonríe levemente y luego camina hasta su auto.

La ojiverde lo mira extrañada y luego cierra la puerta para después irse a dormir.

--------------------------

Al día siguiente vuelven a encontrarse en la oficina, Shaoran estaba de un particular buen humor debido a que esa mañana Mei Lin se había ido de viaje por negocios y no volvería por una semana. La ojiverde lo mira extrañada y luego se sienta en su sitio disponiéndose a trabajar

-Ahh si... olvide preguntarte ayer... al final vas a poder acompañarme el viernes a esa fiesta?

-Inconsecuente se escribe con s en lugar de c no?- Cuestiona la ojiverde perdida.

-No estas escuchándome no?-suspira resignado y acaba de beber su café.

-Si, si lo escuche...- Responde la secretaria mientras hacia unas notas a mano...

-Entonces? Aceptas?

-Si esta tan desesperado...- La ojiverde se encoge de hombros y asiente mientras cambiaba el cartucho de su lapicera.

-No es eso...-agrega con molestia- No tengo nadie mas con quien ir

-Claro… por eso...- Responde Sakura chasqueando los dedos afirmando la respuesta, para luego ponerse de pie-Voy por un vaso de agua... quiere que le traiga otro café?-

-Si, esta bien-asiente y se saca sus lentes un momento para fregarse los ojos ya que tenia la vista cansada. Sakura asiente y luego toma la taza del castaño, para después salir de la oficina.

Sin más inconvenientes llega el viernes, Shaoran va a buscar a Sakura media hora antes a su casa.

La ojiverde sale ya lista, cargando el abrigo con un brazo, mientras cerraba la puerta. Shaoran la observa bastante sorprendido, no parecía tratarse de la persona que el veía a diario en la oficina.

Aquel vestido celeste de falda corta un poco mas arriba que las rodillas, con un corsé strapless con toques bordados en un suave verde marino, con las sandalias que combinaban a la perfección armonizaban con los tonos claros de maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro y el cabello suelto caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

La ojiverde toma el juego de llaves y lo guarda en el bolsillo del abrigo, el cual se pone para después caminar tranquilamente al auto. Su jefe permanecía en completo silencio siguiéndola indiscretamente con la mirada, no podía creer que fuera ella. Al subir al auto, la joven sujeta la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad y comienza a arrastrarla para abrochárselo, perdiendo varias veces la correa, a causa del temblor que tenia en las manos. Estaba... nerviosa?

-Buenas noches...-la saluda el volviendo la vista al frente mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-Ahm... buenas noches...- Responde la chica consiguiendo colocarse el cinturón esta vez.

-Estas muy linda-comenta conduciendo.

-Gracias...- Susurra la joven apenada por el cumplido.

-Prometo pagarte horas extras por esto-agrega.

-No es necesario...- Suspira viendo por la ventana.

-Claro que si, esto no forma parte de tu trabajo, es mas que nada un favor personal

-Usted le cobraría al Señor Hiragisawa por hacerle un favor?- Cuestiona viéndolo.

-Mhhh... la situación es diferente, nosotros somos amigos...

-Yo no pienso aceptar el dinero que me ofrezca por esto...- Responde la ojiverde a modo de queja.

-Porque no?

-Porque... no me parece apropiado...- Responde viendo al frente.

-Esta bien...-suspira- como quieras

-Por que no vino con su esposa?- Cuestiona la castaña mirándolo de reojo.

-Ella se fue de viaje por negocios hace unos días-explica-

La castaña lo mira y luego comienza a reírse por lo bajo.

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Puso la misma expresión que pone un niño cuando le regalan un dulce...- Explica divertida.

-Mhh no es verdad...-agrega molesto por su comentario- Ahh si…-sonríe levemente sintiendo placer al imaginar la cara de la chica cuando escuchara lo que tenia para decirle- olvide decírtelo pero... vas a tener que hacerte pasar por mi esposa... ya sabes... no seria bueno que se enteren que sos mi secretaria.

**N/A:** Aca llega el 4to capitulo! Jeje mas bien fue un nexo entre el anterior y este, les gustó? Por fin llega la famosa fiesta…que pasara ahí? Muchas cosas se los aseguro xD

Gracias por los reviews! Nos leemos gente! Y lean nuestros otros dos fics de SCC, Eterna Soledad y Someday.

Ja ne!

Maeryx y Chibi-chise


	5. Problemas mecánicos

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5: **Problemas mecánicos

_-Puso la misma expresión que pone un niño cuando le regalan un dulce.- Explica divertida..._

_-Mhh no es verdad...-agrega molesto por su comentario- Ahh si...-sonríe levemente sintiendo placer al imaginar la cara de la chica cuando escuchara lo que tenia para decirle- olvide decírtelo pero... vas a tener que hacerte pasar por mi esposa... ya sabes... no seria bueno que se enteren que sos mi secretaria._

-Su esposa?- Cuestiona la ojiverde para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventana molesta-Usted no dijo nada de eso...

-Lo olvide-se excusa el.

-Entonces debió anotarlo...- Le recrimina la joven.

-No es nada tan grave-acota él estacionando- o si?

La ojiverde suspira molesta y baja del auto. El apaga el vehículo y luego también baja, se acomoda la corbata y le ofrece su brazo a la joven quien lo mira de reojo molesta para luego suspirar y tomarlo del brazo.

-Tenes que parecer contenta...-agrega él-

-_Voy a estarlo cuando te desfigure..._- Piensa la joven para luego sacudir la cabeza y sonreír fingidamente

Así ambos entran al sitio sintiendo como varios de los presentes los miraban

-Seguro van a darse cuenta...- Susurra entre dientes la ojiverde.

-Porque?

-Cree que son todos idiotas?- Cuestiona molesta sin levantar la voz.

-Si fingís bien no va a haber problemas

La ojiverde suspira y luego saca la alianza del castaño, para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de su traje... -Lo siento. Si ven que yo no tengo una... se levantarían las sospechas...-

-Tenes razón, sos muy inteligente-la felicita el.

La ojiverde suspira viendo al frente. Ambos se acercan a una de las mesas sentándose en su sitio junto a Eriol y Tomoyo. El ojiazul los mira y sonríe divertido viendo a su amigo. Shaoran lo mira molesto al ver su expresión

-Que pasa? deberías relajarte...- Aconseja el ojiazul desperezándose-Vinimos a pasar un buen rato.-

-Eso espero-responde el castaño.

El ojiazul le sonríe y luego toma la mano de la joven amatista.

Sakura suspira viendo con atención el lugar, deteniendo su mirada en las parejas que bailaban al compás de la tranquila música que sonaba.

-Cuando traerán la cena?-pregunta Shaoran pensativo mientras servia un poco de vino en su copa y luego en la de Sakura.

-No lo se...- Responde el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros -Ya deja de pensar en comer...- Reclama una vez reacciona

-En estos lugares suele comerse bien... -comenta- Hace días que no como decentemente...-suspira

El ojiazul se ríe divertido por el comentario, deduciendo que podría referirse a su ausente esposa.

-Voy al baño...-comenta Tomoyo poniéndose de pie- me acompañarías, Sakura?-agrega viéndola con una sonrisa amable.

-Mh?- La mira y asiente-Claro...- Sonríe y se pone de pie.

Una vez que ambas se levanta y se alejan, Shaoran sonríe complacido para luego volverse a su amigo-Viste? se vistió así por mi... estoy seguro que intenta seducirme...-hace una pausa frunciendo el cejo- pero eso esta mal, ella sabe que estoy casado...

-Estas obsesionado con esto...- Eriol suspira resignado.

-Obsesionado? Acaso soy el único que se da cuenta?

-Ehm... si, porque sos el único obsesionado...- Responde el ojiazul limpiándose las lentes que llevaba puestas.

-Pensa un poco... no viste su ropa? además... le dije que le pagaría horas extras y no acepto el dinero

-Y eso... que tiene que ver?- Cuestiona Eriol sin comprender nada

-Eso significa que para ella esto no es solo por trabajo-explica cruzándose de brazos- ella quiere otra cosa de mi...

-Comenzas a asustarme...- El ojiazul lo mira acomodándose las gafas.

-No va a ser nada difícil...-agrega bajando la voz en tono maligno

-Ya conseguiste asustarme...- Comenta su amigo sintiendo escalofríos.

-Jaja espero no pasarme con esto

-Yo también espero eso- Responde Eriol suspirando resignado

Mientras Tomoyo estaba en compañía de Sakura viéndose al espejo en el baño mientras se retocaba el maquillaje La ojiverde miraba su reflejo en el espejo, estando apoyada contra la pared.

-Sakura...-musita la chica mientras se arreglaba- que sentís por Shaoran?

-Mh? Se refiere al Señor Li?- Cuestiona mirándola.

-Si...-asiente viéndola de reojo un momento para luego seguir con lo que hacia- el te gusta?

-Gustarme?- Cuestiona para luego negar con la cabeza y mirar el espejo-El solo es mi jefe... mi relación con el es laboral...

-Segura? que lastima...-suspira

-Por que?- La mira sin comprender-Además... el esta casado o no?-

-Mhh bueno si... pero no se lleva muy bien con su esposa...

-Ya veo...- Asiente -A que vino... eso de si el me gusta?- Pregunta curiosa

-Eriol y yo pensamos que hacen una buena pareja-responde ella sinceramente-El puede parecer algo malhumorado a veces... y un poco caprichoso... pero es una buena persona y estar con Mei Lin no le hace bien

-Ya me di cuenta de que lo es...- Comenta con una leve sonrisa.

-Si...-la mira y sonríe levemente- es una lastima que no te guste ni un poco...

-Yo... no voy a negar que el Señor Li es apuesto... pero no puede ser así... porque... yo soy su secretaria...- Explica

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...-agrega ella arreglando su cabello- Yo personalmente creo... que el esta interesado en vos...

-En mi?- Cuestiona para luego reír divertida-En mi...- Repite viendo el espejo.

-No es tan raro... sos una chica muy linda-sonríe y luego se pone de pie frente a ella arreglando un poco su cabello.

-Lo crees?- Cuestiona apenada.

-Claro-sonríe-sabes arreglarte muy bien destacando tus mejores rasgos, vestís bien y sos muy simpática, es sorprendente que no salgas con nadie

-Yo... salía con alguien...- Responde bajando un poco la mirada.

-Salias? pelearon?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y suspira... -El Señor Hiragisawa me contó que están esperando un bebe... Los felicito...- Sonríe cambiando de tema

-Si... gracias-sonríe-

-Me alegra mucho... seguro va a ser un bebe hermoso y sano...- Comenta la castaña

-Eso esperamos-sonríe-volvamos

-Claro...- Asiente y abre la puerta dejando pasar primero a la joven amatista y saliendo detrás de ella.

Al verlas acercarse Eriol y Shaoran se callan automáticamente. La ojiverde los mira pensativa para luego suspirar y sentarse en su sitio

-Bailamos?-le pregunta la morocha a su marido.

-Me lees la mente?- Cuestiona divertido para luego tomarle la mano, besándole el dorso de esta, para luego ponerse de pie y guiarla a la pista.

Shaoran los mira un momento y luego se vuelve a la castaña a su lado-Queres bailar también?

La joven lo mira como si le hubiera preguntado algo que no entendía, cuando su cerebro procesa la información suspira y asiente.

-Jaja muy bien...-el sonríe y se pone de pie, luego toma una de sus manos y la guía a la pista-

La castaña lo sigue en silencio. Se preguntaba si aquello que le había dicho Tomoyo era cierto.

-Estas muy callada...-comenta el tomándola despacio de la cintura.

-Mh...?- Lo mira, puesto que había bajado la vista a su mano al sentir escalofríos-Solo pensaba...- suspira -Además... no tengo tema del cual hablar... de que quiere que hable?- Cuestiona arreglando una arruga que el castaño tenia en la corbata, con la mano que tenia libre.

-No se... creo que no se muchas cosas sobre vos...

-No hay nada mas que saber de mí...- Responde simplemente fijando su vista en la corbata de su jefe.

-Nada mas?-cuestiona no muy convencido-

-Que es lo que quiere saber de mi?- Cuestiona mirándolo a los ojos-Que? sea especifico...-

-Mhh no se...-se queda pensando y luego la suelta con una mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas- una chica tan linda debe tener alguna historia interesante...

La joven suspira y corre el rostro.

-Que pasa?-la mira sin comprender.

-Nada...- Responde para luego suspirar

-Estas molesta?

-No...- Sakura mira hacia otro lado.

-Entonces?

-No tengo nada para contar de mi... no es interesante... y deje de decirme que soy linda... por favor...

-Es malo decir la verdad?

-Como voy a saber si es la verdad?- Cuestiona volviendo a fijar la vista en la corbata del castaño.

-No me crees entonces? Porque te molesta que te lo diga?

-Por que... piensa que soy linda?- Cuestiona.

-Me gustan muchos tus ojos, son grandes y brillantes... tu rostro es muy armonioso, y tenes una sonrisa calida... me gusta como arreglas tu cabello, además prefiero a las chicas de cabello largo...

-Su esposa lo tiene largo...- Responde la ojiverde sonrojada ante las palabras del castaño.

-Si, es verdad-confirma el-pero no tiene tus ojos-sonríe-

-Perdió... una apuesta que esta diciéndome todo esto?- Cuestiona la joven luego de un momento en silencio, aun con las mejillas teñida de un suave tono rosado

-Una apuesta? Jaja no seas ridícula, te lo digo porque es lo que pienso...-hace una pausa- vos que pensas de mi?

-Yo?- Lo mira

-Claro... -sonríe

-Pienso... que, a pesar de ser algo caprichoso, es una buena persona... pienso, que puede conseguir a la mujer que desee si se lo propone, puesto que es muy apuesto y tiene una sonrisa encantadora...- Responde por lo bajo.

-Así que... a la mujer que desee...-musita el pensativo.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender.

-A cualquier mujer?

-Creo, que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que todas esas mujeres que habían ido a su oficina buscando trabajo antes que yo, estaban desesperadas por ser su secretaria y poder estar a solas con usted... dispuestas a acostarse con usted...

-Cuando hablas de ellas... no te incluís no?

-Que tengo que ver yo?- Cuestiona -No... yo no soy capaz de buscar un empleo pensando solo en si podré o no acostarme con mi jefe...- Explica-Yo ya le dije... buscaba empleo por mi papa...

-Si, eso ya lo se...-asiente- pero... luego no lo pensaste ni una vez?

Sakura lo mira pensativa y luego niega con la cabeza-Que... usted si?- Cuestiona.

-Si te respondo eso tal vez te ofendas

-Cree que me desilusionaría si dice que no?- Vuelve a preguntar.

-Creo que te ofenderías si te digo que si

Sakura se sonroja y baja la mirada ante tal confesión. Luego suspira, seguro se estaría burlando de ella. El castaño permanece en silencio siguiendo despacio el ritmo de la música

La ojiverde lo sigue sin decir una sola palabra buscando otra cosa por la cual hablar y olvidar ese tema que había vuelto incomoda la situación.

-Ahm... Sabe? la otra vez, me acorde de usted...- Comenta en un tono gracioso luego de un momento-En mi casa, la puerta del baño se quedo trabada y yo me quede encerrada dentro... me puse histérica, pero...- Hace una pausa-Pero me acorde de lo que paso la otra vez en el ascensor y me reí y cuando me apoye en la puerta, se abrió y caí al suelo dándome el golpe de mi vida...- Comenta

-Que interesante historia...-responde el para luego reírse.

Sakura lo mira y sonríe divertida para luego pisarlo, accidentalmente.

-Hey! duele!-comenta molesto.

-Lo siento...- Se apresura a decir la ojiverde bajando la mirada al suelo-No fue a propósito... si fuera así yo lo habría pisado con mas fuerza-

-Ahh gracias, que simpática-agrega irónicamente.

Sakura asiente y luego se ríe divertida. La fiesta poco después llega a su fin, y todos abandonan el salón, Shaoran sube a su auto en compañía de Sakura diciéndole que la llevaría a su casa. La ojiverde se acomoda el abrigo sobre la falda mientras miraba por la ventana.

-La pasaste bien?

-Mmmmh... No estuvo mal...- Responde la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo eso?-agrega con cierta desilusión

Sakura lo mira sin comprender el por qué de su reacción. El permanece callado viendo al frene mientras conducía

-Esta mancha cuando se hizo? no la recuerdo...- Piensa en voz alta la ojiverde mirando una pequeña mancha en el corsé de su vestido.

-Eh?-Shaoran la mira para luego sonrojarse al ver la precisa ubicación de la mancha.

-Tonta mancha...- Suspira molesta para luego mirar al frente ignorando al castaño, al ver que se dirigían frente a un árbol mira desesperada a su jefe y le toma el rostro haciéndolo ver hacia adelante-Mire al frente cuando conduce idiota!-

Pero ya estaban muy cerca y por más que intenta desviarse no lo logra y auto choca contra el árbol haciendo a ambos inclinarse hacia adelante a causa del impulso, siendo atraídos de nuevo al asiento gracias al cinturón de seguridad.

-Auch…-se queja el tocándose la frente la cual se había golpeado con el volante.

-En que pensaba sacando los ojos del frente?- Sakura suspira mirándolo algo alterada. Luego se desabrocha el cinturón y se incorpora en el asiento para luego tomarle el rostro haciendo que la mirara-Déjeme ver ese golpe...- Pide examinando la frente de su jefe.

-Es tu culpa pro provocarme!-se queja el-

-Yo lo provoque... por que?- Cuestiona mirándolo molesta.

-Con eso de tu vestido...-responde sacándose también el cinturón.

-Yo no lo provoque!... yo hablaba de una mancha! usted volteo a verme y se quedo como un tonto!- Exclama para luego reaccionar y apresurarse a ponerse su abrigo cubriéndose.

-Mhh...-desvía la mirada hacia afuera- como sea... el auto esta roto...

-No se necesita ser un genio nuclear para notarlo...- Responde la ojiverde viendo por la ventana.

-Y... que vamos a hacer chica superdotada?

-No lo se... no es mi auto...- Musita acomodándose para darle la espalda.

-Pero estamos en medio de la nada y es tarde, ya nadie pasa por acá a esta hora...-saca su celular- y no tengo señal...

-No es mi culpa que conduzca como un asno...- Responde Sakura molesta e incomoda.

-No fue por eso que chocamos!

-Si fue!- Lo mira molesta-Un buen conductor mira al frente! y usted 'Señor Li' no lo hacia!- Exclama golpeándolo levemente con el dedo índice

-No es mi culpa! tus comentarios mientras manejo no ayudan!

-Mis comentarios? Usted fue quien volteo a ver cuando yo hablaba sobre una mancha!- Musita sacada haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Mhp...-odiaba admitir que tenia razón, así que no iba a hacerlo- sino te gusta podes irte! nada te retiene acá!

-Bien! eso voy a hacer!- Exclama molesta para luego sacar la traba de la puerta y abrirla

-Perfecto-responde el cruzándose de brazos viendo al frente.

-Bien!- Culmina la ojiverde para luego cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, y comenzar a caminar, alejándose del auto...

Shaoran mira al frente unos momentos para luego suspirar y ver a la chica alejarse, tal vez era un poco peligroso que se alejara por allí sola a esas horas...luego se sobresalta al oír un trueno, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, seguro llovería de un momento a otro. Por su parte, Sakura seguía caminando molesta, luego de dar un salto al escuchar el fuerte estruendo del cielo. Segundos después el sitio es cubierto por una torrencial lluvia

-Me pregunto si puede ponerse peor!- Exclama la ojiverde molesta para luego caer sobre un charco. Shaoran duda un momento y luego abre un poco la ventanilla.

-Vas a enfermarte si te quedas ahí!-exclama llamándola-

La ojiverde se levanta y se cruza de brazos con terquedad para luego dar un golpe al suelo con el pie.

-Voy a ser bueno por hoy... y a pesar de todo te dejo volver

-Merezco que se disculpe conmigo...- Musita la ojiverde volteando a ver el auto.

-Yo? Porque?

-Diga que lo siente!- Exclama

-Lo voy a decir si vos lo decís primero!

-Yo? Yo no tengo que disculparme! Usted si!

-Claro que si! Esto ocurrió por tu culpa!-en eso el se sobresalta al ver caer un trueno cerca de la chica

-Kya!- Exclama la ojiverde sobresaltándose para luego resbalar cayendo de nuevo en el charco.

-No seas tonta…-suspira- vas a acabar electrocutada!

-Discúlpese!- Exclama señalándolo, sin levantarse del suelo.

-Bien bien...-suspira, como podía ser tan terca?-Lo lamento... feliz?

-Claro...- Asiente y sonríe para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse al auto.

El abre el auto molesto por lo que acababa de decir. La joven suspira y entra cerrando de nuevo para luego mirar por la ventana el árbol sobre el cual había caído el rayo.

-Unos cuantos metros mas e iba a terminar tocando el arpa...- Comenta para luego sentir escalofríos y sacarse el abrigo mojado.

-Va a ser mejor que cerremos bien las ventanas...-agrega apretando el botón para dicha función cerrando así por completo el auto.

-Claro...- Suspira-Yo también lo siento...- Culmina bajando la mirada al abrigo que tenia sobre las piernas.

-Lo sentís?-la mira algo sorprendido-

-Lamento haber sido tan grosera...- Responde mirando la ventana.

-Que bueno que lo admitas...

-Claro...- Suspira ya cansada de discutir y cierra los ojos.

-Tenes toda la ropa mojada...-agrega para luego sonrojarse al mirarla-

-Y que quiere que haga? me caí a un charco- Comenta para luego sacudirse un poco el cabello que comenzaba a gotear...

-Sos tan torpe...-suspira y se saca su saco para dárselo

La ojiverde aprieta los dientes intentando contenerse de matar al castaño para luego suspirar cerrando los ojos... -Calma Sakura... seguro esto pasara y luego va a ser una anécdota de la que te rías... si... eso... solo hay que calmarse y dejarlo pasar...- Susurra manteniendo autocontrol

Al ver que ella no tomaba el abrigo que le ofrecía Shaoran suspira molesto y se lo da de mal modo cubriéndole con este la cabeza por accidente

-Ah! Intenta matarme!- Exclama para luego correr el abrigo y mirarlo-Lo sabia! usted quiere matarme!- Culmina señalándolo para luego mirar su saco y suspirar poniéndoselo-Muchas gracias...

-Primero me tratas de asesino y luego me agradeces? no te entiendo...

-Si...- Asiente para luego suspirar y comenzar a reír divertida.

-Que es tan cómico?-ladea la cabeza-

La ojiverde lo mira cubriéndose la boca luchando en vano por no reír...

-Contesta!-le exige molesto.

-Tranquilo... no se moleste...- Suspira-Solo que esto me recordó a algo gracioso...- Comenta cruzándose de brazos... -Histérico...

-Mh...-desvía la mirada molesto para ver hacia afuera, odiaba admitirlo, pero el echo de que estuvieran solos, en medio de la nada y encerrados en un auto lo ponía nervioso.

Sakura lo mira de reojo y suspira viendo al frente... luego se incorpora sobre el asiento encendiendo el estero sobresaltándose al escuchar el cd que estaba puesto en el reproductor. La joven vuelve a acomodarse, quizás esa música tranquila podría aliviar un poco las tensiones en el ambiente.

-Esto es extraño...-comenta el-

-Aja...- La ojiverde asiente encogiéndose en el saco del ambarino mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Me pregunto... que diría Mei Lin sobre esto...-comenta divertido.

-No tiene por que molestarse...- Responde Sakura cubriéndose la boca al bostezar -No pasa nada malo...- Agrega.

-Mhh... No por ahora...

-No va a pasar nada...- Confirma la ojiverde

-Tan segura estas?-la mira-

-Claro...- Asiente viendo la ventana...

-Lastima...-comenta para luego desperezarse.

-Lastima?- Cuestiona la castaña mirándolo

-Si...-la mira de reojo de un modo algo extraño-

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar y volverse a la ventana, lo mejor seria evitar continuar esa conversación.

**N/A:** Bueno! Aca llega esta actualización, recién actualizamos "Someday". Les comento que este y el que sigue son 2 de mis capítulos preferidos, me río tanto con toda esa situación del auto! Jajaja espero que les guste también, y esperamos muchos reviews después de estas largas vacaciones!

Ahora si, respuestas…Naguchan muchas gracias por tu review que fue el unico en el anterior capitulo…veo que el fin no gusta… pero bueno! Como ya lo tenemos terminado vamos a subirlo igual, al menos por los poquitos lectores que tenemos.

Nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Noche de confesiones

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6: **Noche de confesiones

_-Lastima...-comenta para luego desperezarse._

_-Lastima?- Cuestiona la castaña mirándolo_

_-Si...-la mira de reojo de un modo algo extraño-_

_La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar y volverse a la ventana, lo mejor seria evitar continuar esa conversación._

-No vas a decir nada?

-Mmmh, si... usted es extraño...- Responde la ojiverde luego de pensarlo un momento

-Extraño? porque?

-Usted sabrá...- Agrega Sakura bostezando

-Yo no soy raro...-agrega molesto.

Sakura lo mira y sonríe para luego suspirar viendo al frente...

En eso ambos se sobresaltan al sentir otro trueno que cae sobre un árbol cercano que al caer aplasta el auto quebrando los vidrios

-Kya! no quiero morir!- Exclama la ojiverde asustada abrazando al castaño.

Shaoran se apresura a cubrir a la chica con sus brazos para que los vidrios no la lastimaran y luego abre la puerta de un empujón ayudándola a salir del auto que comenzaba a incendiarse. La ojiverde mira el auto prenderse fuego sobresaltada. Gracias a la lluvia el fuego se extingue pero el auto queda arruinado.

Sakura suspira devolviéndole el saco al castaño y se pone su abrigo el cual todavía tenia en brazos... -No quiero que se enferme por mi culpa...- Comenta a modo de explicación

-No seas tonta-agrega el poniéndole el saco sobre los hombros- te lastimaste?

-N...no...- Niega con la cabeza y lo mira... -Gracias a usted estoy bien.-

-Me alegra...-asiente-

-Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que pase la tormenta...- Sugiere la joven mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-Mhh si...-asiente y también busca algún sitio con la mirada-

-Allá! Allá!- Exclama la ojiverde tomándolo del brazo mientras señalaba entre los árboles.

-Allá? Yo no veo nada...

-Usted esta ciego?- Cuestiona para luego comenzar a caminar apurada...

-Espero tengas razón...-suspira y la sigue.

Ambos caminan llegando a campo abierto donde había una vieja granja deteriorada y, al parecer, despoblada. La ojiverde sonríe victoriosa y corre hacia el lugar.

Su jefe la sigue

La ojiverde intenta abrir la puerta forzándola, viéndola entornarse para luego caer al suelo...

-Perfecto... no necesitamos la llave...- Comenta de modo positivo...

-Esperemos que el lugar no se caiga abajo con nosotros adentro...

-Vea el lado positivo... no va a morir solo...- Comenta la ojiverde entrando en la casa para luego mirar el techo...

-Eso eso positivo?-suspira y luego se agacha al ver algo en el suelo, se trataba de una vela y un par de fósforos que enseguida enciende-

-Claro que lo es...- Responde tranquilamente frotándose los brazos a causa del frío...

-Vamos a sentarnos...-propone el acercándose a una de las paredes y sentarse para luego dejar la vela frente a el alambrando a su alrededor. Sakura lo mira y se sienta frente a el mirando a su alrededor...

-Tenes frío?

-Estoy bien... es solo la ropa húmeda... pero ahora va a secarse y se va a pasar...- Responde la ojiverde-Este lugar se ve tétrico... le falta una mano de pintura...

-Realmente es horrible...-coincide el-

-Quizas alguna que otra planta podría ayudar...- Agrega la ojiverde

-Jaja no puedo creer que pienses algo así en un momento como este. La ojiverde se ríe apenada para luego suspirar cansada.

-Que te hace pensar el echo... de que estemos solos en un sitio así?

-Mmmh... Podríamos remodelar el lugar?- Cuestiona tontamente la ojiverde. Shaoran suspira resignado y cierra los ojos.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender y se ríe divertida por su actitud

-De que te reís?-la mira- siempre estas riéndote de mi…

-Parece un disco rayado...- Responde la ojiverde para luego suspirar y escurrirse el cabello empapado

-Que queres decir con eso?

-Ya hizo las mismas varias veces...- Comenta la joven mientras se peinaba con los dedos

-Habrá que comenzar a innovar entonces...-comenta picadamente para luego sorprenderla al tomarla con suavidad del rostro.

-Q...que hace?- Cuestiona la joven comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

-Te molesta?-pregunta en un susurro.

Sakura permanece en silencio mirándolo preguntándose que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ambarino.

-No te enfades tan fácil...-agrega acercarse un poco mas para susurrarle esto al oído.

La ojiverde siente un escalofrío correrle la espalda para luego alejarse del chico arrastrándose hacia atrás...

-Porque?..-musita sin comprender-No dijiste que...podía tener a la mujer que quisiera? que pasa... si te quiero a vos?

-Q...que?- Cuestiona poniéndose nerviosa...

-Respondeme...

-Ni se le ocurra tocarme...- Musita abrazándose las piernas una vez esta contra la pared opuesta al castaño.

-Me tenes miedo?

-Yo no le tengo miedo...- Agrega molesta.

-Entonces? porque actúas así?

-Me molesta que este viéndome como un juguete para sacarse el aburrimiento del momento... Soy su secretaria... al menos respéteme un poco como compañera de trabajo...- Se queja mirando la pared.

-Mhp... Para mi esto no es un juego-responde el molesto por sus palabras para luego ponerse de pie. Sakura lo mira de reojo mientras apretaba el abrazo a sus piernas.

-Mi intención no era molestarte ni faltarle el respeto, es una lastima que lo hayas interpretado así-agrega dándole la espalda para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Va a salir? afuera hace frío... y no dejo de llover...- Susurra la ojiverde mirándolo...

-Ya lo se... pero si me quedo vas a sentirte incomoda...prefiero salir

-No sea ridículo... va a darle una neumonía si sale...- La ojiverde se pone de pie y lo sigue.

-Ahora te preocupas? Gracias, pero se cuidarme solo

-No sea caprichoso...- Insiste la joven acercándose para luego tomarlo del brazo. El no dice nada y solo gira la cabeza para mirarla

-Al menos espere a que deje de llover...- Aconseja la ojiverde tirando con levedad para guiarlo hacia donde estaba.

-Si me quedo... temo no poder controlar mis impulsos...

Sakura suspira y lo hace sentarse, para luego imitarlo... -Pero si sale... va a enfermarse... y voy a sentirme mal por eso...- Explica

-No debería importarte

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirando hacia afuera.

-Porque... nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación fuera de lo laboral... y nuestros intereses son solo económicos... no?

-Eso no significa que deje de sentir como persona...- Suspira -De todos modos... Al parecer que pase todo esto es mi culpa...- Lo mira de reojo... -No? creo que ya le hice demasiados daños morales como para encima dejar que se enferme.

-Jaja en eso tenes razón, pero que me enferme o no, es mi responsabilidad

-No voy a negarlo..- Responde asintiendo

Shaoran sonríe levemente y la mira de reojo, sentía deseos de acercarse mas... de poder sentir cerca su respiración... de tocar su rostro...

La ojiverde se arrodilla acercándose a la ventana, para luego ver por ella... Después de un momento suspira y se sienta apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Mhhh Sakura...-musita tras dudarlo un momento-No sentís nada por mi no?

La ojiverde lo mira pensativa... -Por que me hace esa pregunta?-

-No es obvio? porque quiero saber la respuesta...

Sakura lo mira sin saber que responder... Luego de meditarlo lo mira -Usted me agrada... aunque, cuando discutimos, siento deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente... o de matarlo...- Responde

-Mhh…claro...-mira hacia afuera.

-Pienso que es una buena persona...- Suspira bajando la vista al suelo, había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa de repente... -Ya se lo dije en la fiesta...- Culmina.

-Aja...-asiente-

-Usted... siente algo por mi?- Cuestiona vencida por la curiosidad...

-Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta…

-Darme... cuenta?- Susurra sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Pensé que ya era bastante obvio...

Sakura lo mira en silencio...

-No importa...-suspira- de todos modos es inútil

-Usted... se siente atraído hacia mi?- Cuestiona obviando la respuesta negativa.

-Creo... como ya te dije varias veces... que sos la chica mas linda que conocí...-la mira- eso contesta tu pregunta?

Sakura asiente y suspira mirando el suelo, para luego mirar hacia la puerta. -"se esta burlando de mi?"- Se pregunta mentalmente sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-E...espera... no llores...-musita maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir- No voy a hacerte nada...

-Ya lo se...- Suspira y se seca los ojos-Lo siento...

-Porque te disculpas?

-Lo puse nervioso...- Lo mira-Y... desde cuando piensa eso de mi?- Cuestiona

-Mh... desde hace un tiempo...

Sakura suspira y mira el suelo... -Lo pongo... nervioso?-

-Solo un poco...-desvía la mirada-

Sakura lo mira y se acerca un poco, quedando sentada frente a el -Pero... usted esta casado...-

-Eso tiene que ver?-la mira- que este casado no significa que deje de sentir...

-Pero... si esta casado... se supone que ama a su esposa...- Explica mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata del castaño.

-Bien dijiste, se supone...-hace una pausa- Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, no necesito tu lastima

Sakura suspira y se sienta a su lado apoyando la espalda en la pared... -Puedo... confesarle algo?- Cuestiona avergonzada. -_Que pensaría Yukito si me viera...- _Piensa maldiciéndose. -Yo... cuando lo conocí aquel día en la calle...- Suspira haciendo una pausa-No puedo negar que me sentí completamente perdida... cuando me di cuenta de que lo miraba como una tonta en el medio de la calle comencé a maldecirlo...- Explica para luego reírse.

-Ahora llega la parte en que tengo que ponerme contento?-le pregunta viéndola de reojo.

La ojiverde suspira y se abraza las piernas sintiendo frío... -Haga lo que quiera... yo tengo la conciencia limpia por haberlo dicho...- Culmina apoyando el mentón en ellas... por que se sentía desilusionada de que no la abrazara? sacude la cabeza molesta y mira el suelo.

El silencio se hace presente entre ellos y no pasan muchos segundos mas para que la vela que era lo único que alumbraba el lugar acabara de consumirse

-Entupida vela...- Sakura suspira y se acomoda.

Shaoran permanece en silencio pensando, era obvio que su plan de venganza se había ido al demonio y que no había tendido resultado... pero porque sentía esa especie de vacío que le oprimía el pecho?

-Hace... frío...- Suspira abrazándose a si misma-Señor Li... sabe? comencé a sentir culpa...- Susurra escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas-Por que... por que tengo que pensar en usted teniendo a la persona que quiero...? salga de mi cabeza...- Pide

-La persona que queres? pensé que no salías con nadie...

-Eso no significa que antes si...- Responde-Mi novio... tuvo un accidente...- Suspira-Y ahora esta en coma... hace tiempo...- Responde-Yo... por eso no aceptaba pretendientes... ni nada parecido... porque seguía diciendo tercamente que lo amaba... pero... ya no es amor... es cariño... lo quiero mucho... pero... al estar ausente tanto tiempo, dejo de ser amor...- Suspira como si maldiciera, mientras apretaba los dientes para luego golpear la pared con el puño cerrado.

-No es tu culpa...creo que es comprensible que eso pase-suspira- el va a entenderlo...

La ojiverde se encoge en su sitio... -Tengo frío...- Se queja para cambiar el tema

-Mhh...Puedo abrazarte?-pregunta el-

Sakura lo mira y asiente...-S...si...-

El la mira y sonríe levemente para luego abrazarla con cuidado para que no sintiera frío. La castaña suspira y cierra los ojos escuchando los latidos del corazón del ambarino.

-Dormí un poco-le aconseja el-

-Tengo... una duda...- Comenta la joven acomodándose-Ahora... debo seguir diciéndole Señor Li... o puedo llamarlo por su nombre?- Susurra levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo.

-Podes llamarme como quieras...-resuelve el sonriendo.

-Como quiera?- Cuestiona-Es muy confuso...- Se queja.

-Te gusta mi nombre?-pregunta luego el castaño

-Acaso piensa empezar a llamarme por SU nombre?- Lo mira imaginándose la situación-Jaja, si... me gusta su nombre...- Responde acomodándose en su pecho.

-Entonces podes usarlo...-responde acariciando con cuidado su cabello húmedo.

-Gracias...- Susurra la joven apoyando la espalda en el pecho del castaño para luego cerrar los ojos cansada.

-Descansa...-agrega el cerrando los botones de su abrigo que ella tenia puesto.

-Igualmente...- Susurra la ojiverde quedándose dormida

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran despierta temprano y mira a su alrededor descubriendo que el sitio estaba mas iluminado por la luz del sol que se filtraba por todas partes, la lluvia había parado

Al mirar con atención, descubre que la ojiverde no se encontraba en ningún rincón de esa habitación.

-Que extraño...-comenta poniéndose de pie para luego salir

Afuera, la joven se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que daban al jardín descuidado, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo del castaño.

-Que haces acá afuera?-le pregunta acercándose para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Es una linda mañana...- Responde la chica como si fuera obvio.

-Ahh claro...-asiente y bosteza-

-Cansado?...- Cuestiona incrédula.

-Mhhh con ganas de volver a mi casa...-responde- que vamos a hacer?

-Supongo que volver hasta la autopista... y luego hacer dedo...- Comenta la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros

-No suena como una idea genial...-suspira y se pone de pie-

-Alguna mejor, Señor Li?- Cuestiona la ojiverde resignada...

-Yo voy a caminar hasta el siguiente pueblo, desde allí podríamos llamar a Eriol y pedirle que envíe un auto

-Vas a cargarme?- Pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa divertida

-Estas loca?

-Mmh, no...- Niega con la cabeza poniéndose de pie... -Vamos? muero por volver a mi casa y darme una ducha...- Comenta comenzando a caminar...

-Yo lo único que quiero es desayunar..-suspira y comienza a caminar también hasta llegar a la autopista siguiendo así ese camino.

Luego de caminar un par de horas, ambos llegan a una estación de servicio en el camino.

-Yo lo único que quiero es desayunar..-suspira y comienza a caminar también hasta llegar a la autopista siguiendo así ese camino.

Luego de caminar un par de horas, ambos llegan a una estación de servicio en el camino.

-Por fin podremos comer algo!-exclama el contento entrando en el lugar.

-No pensé que tenias dinero...- Comenta la ojiverde mirándolo... -Digo... con vos...- Agrega

-Ahh si...-asiente y mete las manos en sus bolsillos sacando de allí su billetera- que queres comer?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien...- Responde para luego suspirar cansada de caminar.

El asiente y luego pide dos cafés y algo dulce, unos momentos después deja todo sobre una de las mesas sentándose

La ojiverde se sienta frente a él, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre la silla. Luego toma uno de los cafés y lo bebe.

-Va a venirnos bien tomarnos un descanso-comenta el castaño-

-Claro...- Sakura asiente cansada. -Intenta caminar con mis zapatos...- Agrega mirándose los pies.

-Jaja preferís andar descalza? no creo que sea conveniente...

-Prefiero perder los pies...- Responde la joven mientras miraba por la ventana, sosteniendo una galleta con los dientes.

-Entonces deberías haber aceptado a alguno de todos los que se ofrecieron a llevarte

-Claro, y así no te habrías estrellado contra el árbol... y yo estaría cómoda en mi cama y vos en tu casa disfrutando de la privacidad que te da la ausencia de tu esposa...- Responde mirándolo de reojo

-Que queres decir con eso?-la mira un tanto molesto.

-Al menos... vos si habrías logrado llegar a tu casa...- Comenta pensativa... -No ibas a llamar al Señor Hiragisawa para ver si podría ayudarte?- Cuestiona desviando el tema

-Ayudarnos querrás decir...-responde tomando su celular.

-Me entendiste, o no?- Cuestiona tomando otra galleta.

-Si entendí que? Deja de hablar de cosas extrañas...-dice buscando el numero de su amigo en la memoria del teléfono

-No dije nada extraño...- Se queja la ojiverde.

-Siempre decís cosas extrañas

-No es cierto...- Se defiende de modo infantil, sin darse cuenta.

-Jaja vas a hacer un capricho?-pregunta divertido por su actitud-

La castaña hincha las mejillas mirando hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que tierna...-comenta para luego llamar a su amigo-

Del otro lado de la línea, este responde rápidamente... -Diga?-

-Eriol? que suerte que te encuentro..-suspira

-Shaoran?... que pasa? se te escucha cansado...- Comenta el ojiazul divertido del otro lado de la línea.

-No es nada de lo que pensas-agrega molesto por sus ideas para luego contarle brevemente lo ocurrido

-Ya veo... te 'distrajiste' y chocaron...- Culmina para luego suspirar resignado... -Quien te mando a mirarle el pecho?...-

-No molestes!-exclama enfadado por las burlas del ojiazul-

-Bien, bien... donde están? así voy a buscarlos...- Agrega Eriol suspirando resignado...

-Mhh en medio de la nada? Estamos en una estación de servicio...

-Que explicito que sos... no hay un cartel ni nada?- Cuestiona el ojiazul resignado

-Mhh...-Shaoran se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana intentando encontrar alguna señal para luego encontrar el número de kilómetro y decírselo.

-Bien... en un rato los veo...- Culmina para luego despedirse y cortar.

-Esperemos que no tarde mucho...-agrega el castaño sentándose de nuevo

-Si...- Sakura asiente y mira por la ventana

-Voy a tener que comprar un nuevo auto...

-Lo siento...- suspira

-Es verdad que es tu culpa, pero voy a perdonarte por esta vez

-Aunque fue tu culpa por haberte distraído... tengo que recordártelo?- Cuestiona molesta

-Fue tu culpa por decir cosas extrañas!

-Hablaba de una mancha!- Exclama -Quien te pidió que me vieras el busto?- Agrega en un grito

La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a verlos extraño

-Yo no vi nada! y tampoco me interesa! además, es tu culpa por vestirte así!

-Es tu culpa por haberme invitado

-No era necesario que te vistieras tan seductoramente!-agrega molesto por su manía de siempre echarle la culpa.

-No era necesario que me vieras el busto, y sin embargo lo hiciste!- La ojiverde lo señala acusadoramente -Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras ni te invite a que lo hagas!-

-Ya te dije que no lo hice!

-Si lo hiciste!

-Que no! Además... si lo hubiera echo que? Sigue siendo tu culpa por usar esa ropa!

-No lo es!- Exclama molesta la ojiverde sacudiéndolo desde la camisa.

-Claro que si! no viste como te miraban los demás? Deberías ser mas conciente...

-UUUH! Idiota!- Culmina molesta para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a la salida

-No es mi culpa que seas una tonta!-le grita el molesto para luego salir sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada de las demás personas allí

La ojiverde esperaba cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba el suelo con un pie...

-Eriol ya va a venir a buscarnos-agrega con frialdad el.

Sakura suspira mirando hacia otro lado en silencio.

El castaño también permanece en silencio, se preguntaba donde había quedado toda la amabilidad de la noche anterior... como es que podía cambiar tanto?

-_Maldito pervertido que me mira! Encima con que cara dice que es MI culpa?_- Pensaba molesta la ojiverde apretando los dientes... -_Aunque... si me hubiera quedado callada, algo de esto habría pasado?_- Se pregunta mirando disimuladamente a su jefe... Suspira resignada mirando el suelo... -_Y si... y si sí fue mi culpa? **Claro que no! fue la suya! que tenia que voltear!** pero... y que tal si yo me quedaba callada? **Seguro habría volteado igual** No lo creo...-_ Discute internamente para luego sacar la alianza del castaño del bolsillo de su abrigo y luego le toma la mano volviéndosela a colocar en el dedo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien! como verán este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, eso como compensación por demorar un poco en subir este capitulo... de todos modos supongo que se habrán entretenido con el resto de nuestras actualizaciones jeje

Gracias a las personas que nos hicieron llegar su review! Ellos son: ann-qu, EmmaRiddle, kizoku-pudgie y Naguchan, son pocos, pero al menos alguien lo lee! xD! Esperamos mas reviews! Pronto nuevas historias y más actualizaciones, ahora mi compañera de escritura se fue 11 días de viaje y por eso la escritura esta detenida jeje pero este lunes ya vuelve, asi que seguiremos escribiendo! Nos leemos pronto, y no olviden leer nuestra nueva historia **"Pingüinos en la cama"**.

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Confesiones sobre lágrimas

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7: **Confesiones sobre lágrimas

_-Maldito pervertido que me mira! Encima con que cara dice que es MI culpa?- Pensaba molesta la ojiverde apretando los dientes... -Aunque... si me hubiera quedado callada, algo de esto habría pasado?- Se pregunta mirando disimuladamente a su jefe... Suspira resignada mirando el suelo... -Y si... y si sí fue mi culpa? **Claro que no! fue la suya! que tenia que voltear!** Pero... y que tal si yo me quedaba callada? **Seguro habría volteado igual** No lo creo...- Discute internamente para luego sacar la alianza del castaño del bolsillo de su abrigo y luego le toma la mano volviéndosela a colocar en el dedo..._

-Mh?-mira la alianza y luego a Sakura- Ah... ya lo había olvidado

Sakura suspira mirando al frente en silencio.

-Mh... estas enojada?

-Me estas cargando?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-No tenes motivos para estarlo-se encoge de hombros.

Sakura suspira molesta y mira al frente al escuchar que tocaban bocina, viendo bajar del auto al ojiazul quien los saluda desde lejos. Comienza a caminar en silencio llegando al auto. El la sigue reencontrándose con su amigo rogando que no hiciera ningún chiste que pudiera empeorar más la situación

-Bien...? a donde vamos primero?- Cuestiona el ojiazul una vez todos están sobre el carro.

-A donde crees? -cuestiona Shaoran.

-Primero vamos a dejar a la señorita Kinomoto en su casa?- Cuestiona viendo a su amigo-O... los dejo a ambos en tu casa?- Agrega sin comprender.

-Deja de decir tonterías...-suspira- primero vamos a su casa

-Claro...- Asiente viendo al frente. La ojiverde suspira y lo guía para luego bajar del auto lanzándole su saco al castaño. El solo la mira molesto en silencio. Sakura entra en su casa y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Eriol mira la puerta de la casa y luego a su amigo.

-Supongo que paso algo interesante...- Comenta riendo

-Mhh no saques conclusiones

-Jaja que paso?

-Nos la pasamos discutiendo...

Eriol se ríe divertido y luego arranca el auto de nuevo

-Mhh... Aunque... ayer por la noche fue diferente...-agrega recordando

-Ayer por la noche?- Cuestiona viéndolo de reojo-Que paso?- Agrega volviendo la vista al frente mientras conducía. Shaoran lo mira pensativo y luego le cuenta todo.

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Así que se te estropeo el plan...- Comenta divertido.

-Porque decís que se estropeo?

-Por la cara que pusiste al contarme...- Comenta deteniendo de nuevo el auto, ahora frente a la casa del ambarino

-Que cara puse?-pregunta ladeando la cabeza sin comprender

-Jaja, nos vemos el lunes...- Responde el ojiazul divertido.

-Mhhh… Si-asiente y abre la puerta- gracias, Eriol-baja y entra a su casa-

Luego de ver entrar a su amigo, el ojiazul regresa a su casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Así el fin de semana termina tranquilamente. El domingo por la noche, Shaoran se despierta al oír a alguien entrar a las 3 de la mañana... al levantar la cabeza descubre que se trataba de Mei Lin que acababa de llegar.

-Lamento haberte despertado...- Musita de buen humor la azabachada mientras dejaba sus cosas para luego cambiarse y acostarse.

-Porque llegaste tan tarde?-pregunta extrañado

-Mi vuelo tuvo una demora...- Responde tranquilamente para luego cubrirse con las sabanas-Y como no quería despertarte... no te llame para avisarte.

-Ahh claro...-asiente- te fue bien?

-Si...- Asiente y voltea a verlo-Estuviste bien durante mi ausencia?-

-Si...-asiente.

Mei Lin sonríe y lo besa para luego acomodarse y dormirse.

Al día siguiente, el como siempre va a su oficina llegando justo a tiempo, su secretaria aun no había llegado por lo que sonríe satisfecho sabiendo que tendría un motivo para molestarla. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde llega agitada de tanto correr desesperada por llegar a tiempo.

-Que lastima...-comenta Shaoran para luego enseñarle el reloj-

-Significa que ya puedo irme?- Cuestiona mirando el reloj sin comprender mientras colgaba su abrigo y se sacudía la ropa.

-Significa que llegaste cinco minutos tarde

La ojiverde lo mira molesta... -Va a despedirme por eso?- Cuestiona desafiante.

-Queres que lo haga?-la mira con una sonrisa-

-Haga lo que quiera...- Responde sentándose cansada.

-No voy a despedirte... no hoy-contesta volviéndose a su computadora.

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe divertida-Desayuno?-

-Mh? No porque?

-Mmh... Por nada...- Comenta poniéndose de pie-Voy a traerle algo...- Sale

-Cada día la entiendo menos...-suspira-

Luego de un momento, la joven regresa dejando una taza de café y un plato con unas medialunas en la mesa.

-Gracias...-sonríe levemente y toma un sorbo de café.

-De nada...- Responde sentándose frente a la computadora para luego comenzar su trabajo.

Rato después, la castaña sale para comer algo mientras que Shaoran prefiere tomarse un descanso en su oficina. Luego de un momento, el ojiazul entra dejando sobre el escritorio de su amigo, una bolsa con un pedido de comida.

-Te traje el almuerzo cariño...- Comenta divertido para luego sentarse.

-No pensaba almorzar...-comenta viendo aburrido una revista.

-Por que?- Cuestiona sin comprender, mientras tomaba una de las cajas de comida para comer algo-Esta bueno...

-Mhh no tengo apetito...-agrega viéndolo para luego ver la bolsa- Pero ya que te molestaste...-toma otra de las cajas.

Su amigo ríe divertido ante esa respuesta y suspira... -Y bien...?- Cuestiona mirándolo significativamente

-Y bien... que?-responde el otro sin comprender comenzando a comer.

-Que pensas hacer con tu "venganza maquiavélica"?- Pregunta Eriol.

-Mhh... Porque lo preguntas?

-Tengo curiosidad...- Comenta sonriéndole-Se frustró... no es así?... ella en verdad te gusta... y eso arruino tu pequeño plan de dulce venganza.

-Claro que no!-exclama el por su parte molesto- Ella no me gusta para nada! Y todo va a seguir de acuerdo al plan! Por el contrario, va muy bien, ya casi la tengo totalmente atrapada-sonríe.

-_Para mi que fue al revés..._- Piensa el ojiazul viéndolo para luego asentir como si le diera la razón a un loco.

-No me crees? Ya vas a hacerlo cuando te lo demuestre

-Creo que estas jugando con fuego Shaoran...- Comenta el ojiazul terminando de comer.

-Porque?-lo mira-

-El que juega con fuego se termina quemando...- Agrega tranquilamente -Vas a terminar quemándote, amigo... pero... es solo un comentario... podes ignorarlo tranquilamente...- Culmina poniéndose de pie-No te molesta si me voy un poco antes?...- Cuestiona -Prometí a Tomoyo que iríamos a ver cosas para el cuarto del bebe

-Mh? si claro, esta bien...-asiente mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho sin entenderlo del todo

-Bien...- Asiente y le pone una mano en el hombro al castaño-Suerte en lo que sea que hagas... aunque creo que vas a retractarte...-Culmina yendo hacia la puerta.

-No voy a retractarme-responde con seguridad.

-Bien... entonces suerte...- Culmina el ojiazul saliendo de la oficina.

El castaño suspira para luego acabar su almuerzo y seguir trabajando. Al cabo de un momento, la ojiverde entra con el rostro húmedo. Suspira y saca un pañuelo de su cartera, para luego secarse la cara y seguir su trabajo en silencio.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona al notarla callada largo rato.

La joven lo mira de reojo y luego se vuelve a su trabajo.

-Que antipática...-agrega volviéndose a sus papeles.

Luego de imprimir los últimos papeles necesarios. La ojiverde los toma y se pone de pie, dejándolos bruscamente sobre el escritorio del ambarino. Después toma su abrigo y se lo pone sin emitir un solo sonido.

-Ya casi me voy también, espera un momento y te llevo-le dice su jefe mientras apagaba la computadora.

-No...- Responde la ojiverde tomando su cartera para luego salir.

-Que extraño...-musita viendo la puerta cerrada- se habrá enterado de algo desagradable?

La joven suspira y sale del edificio en silencio. Luego de caminar un par de cuadras se detiene dispuesta a pedir un taxi.

-----------------------------------------

Luego transcurre una semana en que la chica no aparece por la oficina, tampoco respondía los llamados de Shaoran quien estaba bastante preocupado por la situación. A pesar de que siempre se lo negaba a Eriol extrañaba la presencia de la chica en la oficina, y a menudo sin darse cuenta se quedaba largos minutos observando al escritorio ahora vacío en que ella solía trabajar.

El viernes por la noche, al salir del trabajo, decide ir a ver que ocurría. Le había dicho a Mei Lin que saldría con Eriol, así que podría llegar tarde sin tener problemas luego, estaciona frente a la casa de la chica y luego de bajar del auto toca el timbre.

Rápidamente, le abre un joven alto de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones quien llevaba puesto únicamente un pantalón de jean.

-Mhh... Esta Sakura?-pregunta dudoso.

-Quién sos?- Cuestiona mirándolo como si lo inspeccionara.

-Mhh un amigo-responde sin saber de que otro modo presentarse.

-Un amigo?...- Repite a modo de pregunta -Pero... yo soy su novio y no permito que otros hombres se acerquen a Sakura... entendido? largo...- Musita molesto.

-Su novio?-pregunta con cierta sorpresa, o todo había cambiado en esos días o le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo-Pero... necesito hablar con ella

-Sobre que?... que queres con mi novia?- Cuestiona molesto para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz de la ojiverde.

-Hermano... ya podes usar el baño...- Comenta la joven para luego mirar la puerta quedándose callada. Shaoran miraba a ambos sin estar muy seguro de su relación.

-Monstruo!- El hombre suspira y luego de dedicarle una mirada de fastidio a Shaoran, se va por el pasillo.

-Quien era él?-cuestiona el castaño mareado

-Mi hermano...- Responde simplemente la ojiverde para luego apoyarse en el marco de la puerta-Que quiere?- Cuestiona sin rodeos.

-Quería saber porque no viniste en toda la semana-responde directamente el.

-Para evitarlo a usted...- Agrega la ojiverde instantáneamente

-Y eso porque?

-No pienso dejar que me lastime, Señor Li...- Responde mirando hacia otro lado -Ya hizo bastante...- Culmina.

-Mhh... No se de que hablas

-Claro que sabe! Usted estuvo engañándome!- Lo acusa molesta.

-Engañándote?-frunce el cejo- a que te referís con eso?

-Lo escuche hablando con el señor Hiragisawa... me cree idiota?- Cuestiona molesta-Yo le dije todo lo que sentía y usted se burlaba de mi!... yo le abrí mi corazón y usted se reía de eso!- Agrega dolida -Si quería herirme... no se preocupe, ya lo hizo... y no sabe cuanto...- Culmina enderezándose para cerrar la puerta.

-Espera-responde el sosteniendo la puerta para que no la cerrara-

-Dejeme en paz...- Musita molesta empujando la puerta para luego mirarlo resignada-Que quiere?

-Que vuelvas...

-Para que siga lastimándome y saliéndose con la suya?- Cuestiona mientras comenzaba a sentir que los ojos le ardían.

-No voy a volver a lastimarte-responde él con suavidad- te extraño allá, esta semana... fue terrible...

-Como puedo creerlo cuando me mintió todo el tiempo?... que es lo me prueba que es verdad lo que me esta diciendo?- Cuestiona ya mas tranquila.

-Queres una prueba?-la mira fijamente.

-Si... pero no puede darme ninguna...- Suspira separándose de la puerta.

El la mira dudando unos momentos y luego la toma del rostro para besarla sorpresivamente en los labios. La ojiverde se sobresalta ante todo aquello. Eso estaba mal, él estaba casado. -_Que cree que hace! Tengo que alejarlo de mi... y luego golpearlo por descarado..._- Decide mentalmente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos correspondiéndole...Se separan al cabo de unos minutos puesto que el toma un poco de distancia para poder hablar.

-Esto... es prueba suficiente?-susurra.

La ojiverde sale cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Luego de verlo un momento, lo toma de la corbata tirando hacia ella para volver a besarlo. El le corresponde y la toma de la cintura acercándola más. Luego de un momento, la joven se separa a causa de la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Suspira y mira hacia la calle.

-Perdoname por lo que hice...-agrega el en voz baja- Pero... no fue todo un engaño...

-Me dolió... mucho...- Susurra mirando el saco del castaño.

-Lo lamento...-agrega acariciando con cuidado su mejilla- Pero, sabes? Aunque todo empezó como una mentira... nunca te mentí con lo que te dije

La joven lo mira sin comprender.

-Lo que siento... no es mentira

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar -Quiere... que vuelva a trabajar?-

-No voy a obligarte a hacerlo si no queres-responde soltándola.

-No me suelte...- Pide sujetándolo de la camisa.

El sonríe y la toma por los hombros dándole un corto beso en los labios

-Ya cenaste?

-Estaba... preparando la cena para comer con mi hermano...- Responde aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Que te parece si vamos a cenar juntos?

-Cenar juntos?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Queres?-la invita.

-Si, esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe -Solo, esperame un segundo...- Pide volviendo a abrir la puerta.

-Claro-asiente-

Sakura sonríe y luego entra, volviendo un momento después, ya lista. El le toma la mano guiándola hasta el auto donde abre la puerta del asiento del acompañante para que subiera. La ojiverde lo hace y se acomoda viendo al frente. Él se sube también y enciende el auto para comenzar a conducir

-Ahm... A donde vamos?- Cuestiona luego de un momento.

-A cenar-responde simplemente.

-Shaoran... yo... que soy para vos ahora?- Pregunta mirando al frente.

-No se...-contesta sinceramente para luego verla de reojo- que soy yo para vos?

La ojiverde se sonroja bajando un poco la mirada-A parte de ser mi jefe?...

-Si, a parte de eso...-sonríe levemente

-Ah... bueno... yo...- Se endereza viendo al frente mientras buscaba la palabra correcta... Luego suspira mirando sus rodillas. -Es confuso, así que no se como llamarlo-lo mira asentir callado-Pero... a mi me gusta... en verdad me gustas mucho...- Agrega mirándolo.

El asiente nuevamente sin decir nada mientras estacionaba

-Por que no decís nada?- Cuestiona bajando la mirada.

-Porque no se que decir...-responde el apagando el auto para luego bajar

Sakura suspira y lo sigue en silencio. Ambos entran al restaurante frente al cual Shaoran había dejado el auto y escogen una mesa alejada del bullicio de las demás. La ojiverde permanecía en silencio mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar. Shaoran se sienta y luego la mira esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo

-No te gusta el lugar?

-Ah... s...si...- Asiente y se sienta-Por eso estaba mirándolo...- Explica bajando la vista a sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre la mesa. El toma sus manos y habla mientras las acariciaba con suavidad notando que estaban frías

-Sakura... vos también me gustas...-dice sonrojándose levemente al oírse admitirlo.

-En serio?- Susurra avergonzada mientras lo miraba. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas a mas no poder, y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de lo fuerte que latía.

-Si...-acota el hombre de traje- Pero... esto es difícil para mi...

Sakura lo mira sin comprender, para luego caer en la realidad.

-Estas... casado...- Agrega en un susurro.

-Si...-confirma apretando un poco más fuerte las manos de la chica- Eso es un inconveniente...

La ojiverde lo mira para luego zafar una mano con suavidad y acariciar el rostro del castaño.

-Te molesta... no?-pregunta él

-Si... pero... es porque siento... celos...- Susurra desviando la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Muy bien, aquí el 7mo capitulo, ya no falta demasiado para el final así que disfruten al máximo cada parte de esta historia. Como verá ellos por fin se confesaron! Siiii! Ahora empiezan los problemas con la esposa de Shao xD veremos que pasa

Gracias a Nay-san, o.O Ginevra O.o, Lyssette-Reyes, luz y paola li por sus reviews! Nos leemos en una semana.

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	8. Amantes

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse?? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8: **Amantes

_Sakura lo mira sin comprender, para luego caer en la realidad._

_-Estas... casado...- Agrega en un susurro._

_-Si...-confirma apretando un poco más fuerte las manos de la chica- Eso es un inconveniente..._

_La ojiverde lo mira para luego zafar una mano con suavidad y acariciar el rostro del castaño._

_-Te molesta... no??_

_-Si... pero... es porque siento... celos...- Susurra desviando la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse._

-Jaja tonta...-responde con una sonrisa para luego tomar el menú y mirarlo. La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe perdida.

-Que queres comer?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien...- Responde.

-Pero decime, yo invito-sonríe y le da el menú.

Sakura asiente y luego mira el menú, para luego verlo disimuladamente por sobre este. Él había tomado su celular y respondía un mensaje. La joven sonríe para si misma y vuelve la vista al menú para luego de pensar un rato decirle lo que quería pedir. El asiente y luego pide la comida y bebida. Luego de tomar el pedido, el mozo asiente y se va volviendo a dejarlos solos. El castaño miraba hacia afuera mientras pensaba

-Es injusto...- Susurra la ojiverde bajando la mirada-Que lastima... no habernos conocido antes- Comenta.

-Antes?-la mira-

-Claro... antes de que te casaras con tu esposa... o mas antes que eso...- Suspira y lo mira.

-Si...-asiente y sonríe levemente- Pero... crees que es tan tarde?

La ojiverde lo mira sin comprender. Luego suspira atontada y niega con la cabeza. Enseguida les traen la cena, comenzando ambos a comer.

-Vas a volver entonces...no??-pregunta el joven viéndola.

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira. -Quiero seguir viéndote todos los días- Susurra apenada mientras volvía la vista a su plato.

-Si, yo también... esta semana te extrañe... te llamaba todos los días... pero nunca respondías...

-Lo siento... pero... es que estaba muy herida. No atendía a nadie- Responde viendo la ventana.

-Si, me imagino...-asiente- vas a poder perdonarme por eso?

-De no ser así, no te habría besado ni tampoco aceptado venir.- Responde mirándolo

-Que suerte...-sonríe y termina de cenar. Al terminar de comer, la joven suspira y lo mira en silencio.

-Que pasa?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender porque lo miraba de ese modo.

-Seguía buscando una palabra para definir esta 'relación' que tenemos ahora...- Responde sonriendo levemente.

-Mhh no creo que la encuentres, a mí al menos no se me ocurre ninguna

-Ahm... Amantes suena muy pretencioso?- Cuestiona mirando por la ventana sonrojada.

-Amantes?-repite el para luego pensar un momento y tomarle las manos- si para vos esta bien, para mi también

-Es la única palabra que se me ocurre...- Explica para luego mirarlo.-Además... yo... yo te amo...- Susurra mirándolo fijamente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Es... un poco pronto para que digas eso-la mira seriamente

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza. -Puede que para vos si...- Suspira-Tengo que volver a mi casa.

-Ya?? Porque?

-Todaví no termine de estudiar para mi ultimo examen y...- Comienza a decir mirándolo mientras se acomodaba en la silla-Ya no importa...- Susurra. Odiaba no tener poder de decisión

-Mh?? Pero... entonces??-se rasca la cabeza sin comprender si podía o no quedarse finalmente.

La joven suspira y lo mira.-Si queres... puedo irme...- Responde.

-No-dice rápidamente- quiero que estemos juntos un poco mas, yo puedo llegar tarde

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe.

-Como es que tu hermano salio?-cuestiona viendo la carta de postres.

-Le adelantaron unos meses la libertad por buen comportamiento...- Explica la joven tranquilamente.

-Ya veo, debes estar muy contenta-

-Casi le arranco la cabeza con un bate de baseball cuando llego a casa... me asusto...- Comenta bajando la mirada -Que clase de ser normal entraría por la ventana!?-

-Jaja tu hermano es un poco extraño...además me da la impresión de que me odia

-No es de confiar con facilidad en la gente...- Explica tranquilamente. -Pero es una buena persona. Aunque no lo parezca.

-Siendo tu hermano seguro lo es-asiente-

-Por que?- Cuestiona viéndolo.

-Porque vos también lo sos-sonríe.

Sakura sonríe y luego bosteza cansada. Esa ultima semana no había dormido bien.

-Tenes sueño?-le acaricia el rostro con una mano.

-Estoy bien...- Responde tranquilamente.

-Cuando tenes tu examen?

-En un par de semanas...- Sonríe.

-Ahh tenes tiempo todavía, después de eso te recibís?

Sakura asiente emocionada

-Pero... cuando lo hagas vas a dejar de ser mi secretaria-deduce pensativo.

-Por que?- Cuestiona.

-No vas a trabajar de lo que estudiaste?

-Todavía falta mucho para eso...- Responde. -Además, si me voy, dejaría de verte...- Explica.

-Estas insinuando... que solo vamos a vernos en el trabajo?

-Es lo único que veo posible... sino... tu esposa va a preguntarse donde estas...- Explica mirándolo

-Ya voy a encontrar la forma, no te preocupes-sonríe levemente

Sakura sonríe y se incorpora sobre la silla para besarlo. Shaoran le corresponde incorporándose un poco también para separarse sobresaltado al sentir su celular sonar dentro del bolsillo del saco.

-Hola?

-Shaoran...- Susurra una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Mei Lin?-suspira-Que pasa?

-Podrías venir?... no me siento muy bien...- Comenta

-Pero... es que estoy cenando con Eriol y...

-Por favor...- Insiste para luego toser

-Esta bien... ahora voy para allá-corta-

-Era tu esposa?- Cuestiona bajando la mirada.

-No se sentía bien, y por eso me pidió que vuelva...-explica sacando su billetera

-Ya veo...- Asiente y suspira.

-Disculpame...-musita apenado.

-No te preocupes...- Lo mira y sonríe-Me llevarías a mi casa?-

-Claro-asiente- es tarde para que vuelvas sola-se pone de pie y luego de pagar la cuenta sale tomando la mano de la castaña. La joven lo sigue para luego subir en el auto.

Shaoran conduce rápidamente hasta la casa de la chica donde baja acompañándola hasta la puerta

-Gracias...- Sonríe y lo mira para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo.

-Nos vemos el lunes...- Susurra para luego darle un corto beso en los labios

-El lunes? para eso faltan dos días...-se queja el.

-Entonces... podemos hablar y ver que hacer...- Susurra besándolo en la mejilla.

-Claro...-asiente-espero que podamos vernos...-le acaricia el rostro con ternura- vas a pensar en mi?

-Ya lo hacia de antes...- Responde tomándole la mano. No quería que se fuera.

-Llamame si?

-Si...- asiente y lo besa... Una vez se separa de el, suspira y saca las llaves de su bolsillo para luego abrir la puerta. El sonríe levemente viéndola entrar. Una vez la puerta se cierra, vuelve a su auto y luego se pone en marcha hacia su casa.

--------------------------------------------------

Se reencuentran recién el lunes en la oficina, el fin de semana Shaoran había ido a una ciudad cercana a pasar el fin de semana a casa de los parientes de Mei Lin junto con ella por lo que Sakura no había podido comunicarse con su celular. La ojiverde había llegado mas temprano de la cuenta. A causa del cansancio al madrugar, se encontraba dormida apoyada sobre el escritorio en el que trabajaba. Se despierta al sentir que alguien la besaba en la mejilla.

-Mnh?- Abre un poco los ojos y mira a su alrededor.

-Es muy irresponsable dormir en horario de trabajo...

-Pero... es temprano...- Susurra adormilada para luego fregarse los ojos y le acaricia el rostro poniéndose de pie. -Además... tenia un lindo sueño.

-Que soñabas?-sonríe.

-Con mi jefe...- Responde la ojiverde divertida -Te extrañe el fin de semana...- Susurra abrazándolo.

-Yo también te extrañe...-responde acariciándole la espalda.

-Pensaste en mi?- Lo mira. -Yo pensé mucho en vos...

-Claro que pensé en vos, los días se hicieron muy largos...

Sakura sonríe y lo besa. El le corresponde pegándola a sí. La ojiverde lo abraza por el cuello acariciándole la nuca. El sigue besándola haciéndola sentarse sobre el escritorio, la joven se separa un poco para tomar aire y luego volver a besarlo mientras le sacaba el saco. El le corresponde para luego bajar con sus labios hasta su cuello mientras que despacio desprendía la blusa que llevaba puesta. La ojiverde suspiraba para luego sacarle la corbata y comenzar a desprender cuidadosamente su camisa. La blusa de la chica ya estaba a un lado del escritorio en el suelo, ahora besaba su pecho cuidadosamente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Shaoran...- Susurra la joven en un suspiro para luego abrazarlo sacándole la camisa, mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Me gustas mucho...Sakura...-responde el jugando con el cierre de la falda de la chica para luego comenzar a bajarlo.

-Y vos a mi, Shaoran...- Responde la ojiverde para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar la puerta. El gira un poco la cabeza para ver hacia allí también pensando que diría para justificarse

-Shaoran?- Lo llama la voz del ojiazul mientras golpeaba, para luego abrir un poco sorprendiéndose ante lo que veía. -Ahm... lo siento...- Comenta apenado

Su amigo se sonroja al verlo y luego se agacha recogiendo su saco para ponérselo a la chica quien se encoge también sonrojada, mirando el suelo. Eriol suspira conteniendo una picara risita para luego mirar a su amigo.

-Puedo volver después... lamento interrumpir... pero, deberías poner un cartel de 'no molestar' en la puerta...- Aconseja

-Ya callate...-suspira y toma su camisa poniéndosela- Que querías?

-Hablamos luego...- Responde para luego sonreír y salir.

El castaño suspira y se abotona la camisa. Sakura suspira y se acomoda la falda para luego volver a ponerse la blusa. Ambos se quedan en silencio, todo había sido tan natural que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe levemente para luego tomar su corbata y ponérsela.

-Gracias...-le dice el para luego acomodarse el saco.

-Al contrario...- Susurra la ojiverde para luego besarlo en la frente.

-Tenes mucho trabajo hoy?

-Depende de vos... vos sos mi jefe...- Responde acomodándole el cabello.

-Jaja es verdad... a veces lo olvido...-sonríe- me prepararías un café?? No pude dormir bien

-Claro...- Asiente y lo besa para luego acomodarse el cabello y salir.

Shaoran la mira salir perdido para luego comenzar con su trabajo de ese día.

Luego de un momento, la ojiverde regresa dejando la taza de cabe del castaño sobre su escritorio, junto a un plato con unas galletas para que comiera.

-Gracias...-le dice sin desviar la mirada de los papeles que leía- Hoy podes irte después del almuerzo, tengo una reunían por la tarde

-Claro...- Asiente para luego besarlo en la mejilla y volver a sentarse en su sitio.

-Sakura...-deja los papeles sobre el escritorio y come una galleta para luego mirarla- Tenemos que tener cuidado estando acá...

-Si...- Asiente y comienza su trabajo.

Luego de almorzar, la ojiverde se despide regresando a su casa mientras que el ambarino se va a la reunión en el centro que dura toda la tarde. A la salida, en el estacionamiento, se sorprende de ver a la ojiverde parada junto al auto esperándolo.

-Sakura?? que haces acá?-le pregunta mientras dejaba el maletín sobre el techo del mismo.

-Te esperaba...- Responde la joven sonriéndole.

-Como supiste que estaba acá?-pregunta nuevamente tomándole las manos.

-Fui yo quien se encargo de acomodarte los papeles para la reunión de hoy...- Explica divertida.

-Jaja tenes razón... que linda sorpresa-sonríe para luego darle un corto beso en los labios- te compre algo...

-Me compraste algo?- Cuestiona -No era necesario...- Susurra besándole la mejilla.

-Quería darte algo para que siempre te acordaras de mi...

La ojiverde sonríe y lo besa -Que es?- Cuestiona al separarse un poco, para luego volver a besarlo. El mete la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y luego saca una cajita de su bolsillo que pone en la palma de su mano. La ojiverde mira la cajita extrañada, para luego abrirla, esta contenía un anillo que por dentro estaba grabado con su nombre.

-Que lindo...- Lo mira y sonríe-Gracias...- Susurra para luego besarlo.

El le corresponde y luego le acaricia el rostro

-Me alegra que te guste...

Sakura sonríe y luego le da el anillo -Me lo pones?-

-Claro...-sonríe y le toma la mano para luego ponerle el anillo.

La ojiverde sonríe y luego lo abraza por el cuello -Yo te había preparado un postre... te gustaría venir a probarlo a casa?- Cuestiona haciendo pausas para darle cortos besos en los labios.

-Es que… se va a hacer tarde...-cuestiona el indeciso.

Sakura lo mira y asiente luego de soltar un suspiro-Esta bien...- Susurra

-No te pongas así...-suspira- Vamos...

-Si se te hace tarde... es mejor que no...- Le sonríe-Van a preguntarte donde estuviste...- Responde acariciándole los labios con el dedo índice.

-Puedo decir que la reunión fue muy larga...-sonríe levemente- quiero probar eso que preparaste…

La ojiverde sonríe y le toma la mano...Así ambos van a la casa de la chica, y Shaoran regresa a su casa a las 11. Allí lo esperaba Mei Lin quien corre a abrazarlo una vez lo ve.

-Pasa algo??-pregunta sorprendido por su reacción.

-Donde estabas? no atendías a tu celular... me preocupe...- Susurra la azabachada

-Es que... como estaba en la reunión lo tenia apagado-se excusa el.

-Ya veo...- Suspira

-Perdoname por preocuparte

-Esta bien...- Lo mira y sonríe.

El le devuelve la sonrisa y luego va a la habitación a cambiarse. Mei Lin lo sigue y lo abraza por la espalda.

-Sabes? hoy paso algo bueno...- Susurra besándole los hombros mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la camisa.

-Algo muy bueno??-la mira de reojo-

La joven asiente y apoya el mentón en su hombro mirándolo -Viste... que últimamente estuve medio enferma...- Comenta -Bueno... fui al medico a ver que tenia- Agrega haciendo una pausa para luego sonreírle-Shaoran, vas a ser papá...- Culmina

**N/A:** Bien!! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fan fic, les aviso que es uno de los últimos caps! Esta historia se aproxima a su gran final! Jejeje ya falta cada vez menos!!

Gracias a luz, Nay-san, Amis cr, Naguchan, o.O Ginevra O.o, acseisks, Lyssette-Reyes, coolwater, Cristina Simón y minatotsuki por sus review! Muy contentas ya que esta vez fueron muchos jejej sigan asi!!

Nos leemos prontito, si desean pueden leer otros de nuestros fics, los últimos actualizados son "Pingüinos en la cama", "Someday" y "Eterna soledad" pasen y lean!

Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	9. Extorsión

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse?? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 9:** Extorsión

_El le devuelve la sonrisa y luego va a la habitación a cambiarse._

_Mei Lin lo sigue y lo abraza por la espalda... -Sabes? hoy paso algo bueno...- Susurra besándole los hombros._

_-Algo muy bueno??-la mira de reojo-_

_La joven asiente y apoya el mentón en su hombro mirándolo. -Viste... que últimamente estuve medio enferma...- Comenta... -Bueno... fui al medico a ver que tenia...- Agrega haciendo una pausa para luego sonreírle -Shaoran, vas a ser papá...- Culmina_

-Q...que?-musita sin poder disimular su cara de pánico ante las palabras de la chica, tenia que tratarse de un chiste.

-Que estoy embarazada...- Responde Mei Lin mirándolo sin comprender.

El la mira en silencio, sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar, se suponía que eso debía ser una buena noticia, a pesar de que ellos no estaban buscando un hijo y nunca habían mencionado el tema luego de casarse. Mei Lin ladea la cabeza mirándolo

-No te alega?-

-Ehh... si...claro...-hace una pausa- lo que pasa es que me sorprendió... de cuanto estas??

-Según el medico de unas cuantas semanas... casi un mes...- Explica mirándolo extrañada

-Ya veo...-asiente- te mando mas estudios??

-Si... un par de estudios...- Explica con una sonrisa. -No vas a decir nada al respecto?-

-Que puedo decir? me dejaste sin palabras...-sonríe levemente y luego le da un beso corto en los labios, no se sentía mal al respecto, el echo de tener un hijo le daba alegría...pero... no era el mejor momento. Mei Lin sonríe y lo besa para luego soltarlo.

-Voy a la cocina a prepararte algo de comer

-No te preocupes, ya cene-le acaricia la cabeza- mejor vamos a dormir, tenes que descansar bien

--------------------------------

Al día siguiente Shaoran llega un par de horas mas tarde a la oficina puesto que había tenido que acompañar al medico a Mei Lin

-Buenos días...- Lo saluda la ojiverde sonriéndole al verlo entrar.

-Buenos dias...-responde el secamente para luego sentarse frente a su computadora después de dejar el saco a un lado.

Sakura lo mira extrañada... -Estas bien?- Cuestiona mirándolo preocupada.

-Si, claro…

-No te creo...- Suspira y vuelve la vista a su cuaderno golpeándolo levemente con el lápiz-Que paso?- Cuestiona

-No paso nada... no te metas en mis asuntos

Sakura suspira y lo mira -Lamento haberme preocupado...- Baja la mirada a su cuaderno-Bien... no voy a preguntar mas si no queres que lo haga...

-No tenes que preocuparte por mí

-Mmh... Bien...- Suspira y se pone de pie tomando su mochila -Me voy a almorzar y a terminar de estudiar para mi examen...- Anuncia tomando su abrigo.

-Esta bien...-asiente

Sakura suspira y luego sale ofendida. No comprendía por que estaba así, pero le dolía que se la diera contra ella. Momentos después entra el ojiazul quien se queda viendo a su amigo dándose cuenta que le pasaba algo

-Ahora que paso?- Cuestiona sentándose.

-Mh...Mei Lin va a tener un bebe...

-Un bebe?- Cuestiona sorprendido

-Si… ayer me lo dijo...-suspira-

-Que tragedia... y ahora que te habías vuelto sincero con lo que sentías hacia Sakura...- Suspira resignado -Hacían una linda pareja...- Comenta desilusionado

-No se que voy a hacer...-agrega- No es que la idea de tener un hijo me desagrade...pero... voy a tener que hacer algo con Sakura...

-Vas a terminar todo con ella cuando recién empieza?

-Pero... que mas podría hacer??

-Seguir con ella... porque... la querés...- Explica el ojiazul -Y te veías feliz ayer con ella.

-Pero... no quiero volver a lastimarla...además esto es injusto para Mei Lin...

Eriol suspira resignado.

-Vos opinas que todo debería seguir así??

-Vos la querés...- Suspira mirándolo.

-Pero eso no lo es todo... ahora hay mas cosas de por medio además de mi esposa...-suspira-pensaba... que debería dejar a Sakura...

-Y eso que?- Cuestiona -Vas a ser infeliz...- Suspira

-Si esto sigue voy a lastimarlas a las dos y no quiero eso, no lo merecen...-suspira-

Eriol suspira y se pone de pie... -Entonces decíselo a Sakura...- Culmina

-Vos crees que deba decirle la verdad??

-Claro...- Asiente.

-Si...-suspira y se pone de pie, sabia que ella acostumbrara a almorzar cerca de allí-Nos vemos-sale y camina hasta aquel sitio, al entrar la busca con la mirada. La ojiverde estaba sentada en un sitio junto a la ventana resumiendo los apuntes de un libro, mientras comía.

-Molesto?-musita acercándose-

La ojiverde lo mira y niega con la cabeza para luego señalar el sitio frente a ella volviendo la vista al libro para marcar la pagina y cerrarlo.

-Perdóname por como te trate antes...

-Esta bien... estabas molesto y yo me metí... no debí hacerlo...- Responde guardando todo de nuevo para luego concentrar la vista en su plato.

-No te metiste, solamente preguntaste porque estabas preocupada... no debí responder así

-Ya esta, no importa...- Responde llevándose el tenedor a la boca

-Quería... hablarte sobre algo...

-Sobre que?- Lo mira.

-Sakura...-musita bajando la mirada- lo nuestro tiene que terminar...

-Q...que? por que?- Cuestiona inclinándose un poco para verlo a la cara -Por que?-

-Veras...-agrega sin mirarla- ayer...Mei Lin...me dijo que estaba embarazada...

La ojiverde se endereza... Luego de un momento suspira-Entiendo...- Susurra sacándose el anillo que el castaño le había dado para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa -Esto... es tuyo...- Agrega tranquilamente para luego buscar su billetera.

-No vas... a decir nada?

-Es... una enorme sorpresa todo esto...- Responde la ojiverde apretando la billetera con sus manos-Yo... te amo, Shaoran... pero no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que con eso no es suficiente...- Agrega para luego morderse el labio inferior.

-A mi me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos...-agrega el- pero… con esto... no es posible...

-Por que?- Cuestiona y lo mira.

-No crees que cambia un poco?-la mira-

-Pero... yo te amo...- Susurra tercamente.

-Vos queres seguir adelante?-le toma las manos.

-Vas... a tener un bebe...- Suspira mirando el suelo -Pero... yo quiero estar con vos...

-Entonces...supongo que esta bien...-le acaricia el rostro-

-Estas... seguro?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-La verdad no...-sonríe levemente- pero yo tampoco quiero dejarte... sino estoy con vos... no soy feliz...

La ojiverde baja un poco la mirada sonrojada. Luego suspira y toma de nuevo el anillo poniéndoselo de nuevo.

-Ahora... vamos a tener menos tiempo...- Comenta por lo bajo.

-Si... es verdad... pero vamos a seguir viéndonos todos los días...-responde el castaño intentando animarla

-Si...- Asiente-Eso es lo importante...- Agrega

-Me pregunto...como va a terminar todo esto...-musita él

-No lo se...- Lo mira pensativa para luego bajar la vista a su plato vacio.

-No pensemos en eso ahora...-sonríe levemente y luego la besa.

La ojiverde le corresponde para luego sonreírle levemente. Luego de eso, el castaño regresa a la oficina. Al llegar Shaoran descubre que uno de sus empleados lo esperaba allí.

-Buenas tardes, Jefe...- Saluda el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Buenas tardes...que necesitas??

-Un aumento me vendría bien...- Comienza a decir cruzándose de brazos-Y un ascenso...- Agrega viendo las cosas sobre el escritorio del castaño

-Jaja claro, claro... volve a tu trabajo

-De que se ríe?- Cuestiona mirándolo-Estoy hablando en serio-

-Veamos... porque te daría un aumento??-se sienta en su escritorio.

-Porque... se lo que esta haciendo...- Responde tranquilamente-Le gustaría que Mei Lin se entere de su jueguito con su secretaria?

-Que??-lo mira sorprendido, como se había enterado?

-Me cree ciego? lo vi ayer en el estacionamiento... A que juega Li?- Cuestiona desafiante.

-Mhh... así que un aumento... no sos ningún tonto...

El chico frente a el lo mira en silencio esperando que continuara.

-Esta bien...-suspira- no tengo más opción

-Bien... es inteligente, Jefe...- responde... -Quiero ser vicepresidente de esta empresa-

-Que? Estas loco-se cruza de brazos.

-Sabe? tengo el numero de Mei Lin en la memoria de mi celular... éramos amigos de Secundaria...- Explica -No me costaría nada llamarla y contarle absolutamente todo...- Responde.

-Mhh dudo que te lo crea... ella confía en mi...

-Tengo de donde sacar las pruebas...- Comenta tranquilamente-No me desafíe

-Pruebas?

-Claro... fotos, grabaciones... pruebas...- Responde

-Mhh... Voy a hablar con Eriol, la decisión no es solo mía

-Mph... bien...- Culmina caminando hacia la puerta.

-Mañana voy a darte una respuesta-aclara

-Bien...- Asiente y abre la puerta para después salir.

Shaoran suspira y luego va a la oficina de Eriol para hablar del tema, una vez allí le explica todo temiendo q lo matara por aquello.

-Un aumento... encima a vicepresidente...- Suspira -Ese tipo esta loco...- Comenta acomodándose en su silla.

-Eso ya lo se...-suspira- que crees que debamos hacer??? se que todo esto es mi culpa... así que toma vos la decisión que te parezca mejor

-Despedirlo...- Explica con sencillez para luego mirarlo -Sos un muy buen abogado... podes demandarlo por chantaje con falsas acusaciones- Responde.

-Mhh pero dijo q tenia pruebas...

-Podes decir tranquilamente que altero todo...- Responde.

-Eso depende... -suspira- pero creo que tendré que confiar en que Mei Lin va a creerme...

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira pensativo.

-Bien...-suspira- ah...sabes que? al final no pude dejarla...

-No?- cuestiona sorprendido-Pero... pensé que ibas a terminar con ella...

-Lo hice pero... lo hablamos... y no podía dejarla...-se rasca la cabeza- me encariñe demasiado con ella...

-Simplemente te encariñaste?- Cuestiona sonriendo divertido

-Bueno bueno, ella me gusta...

Eriol se ríe divertido ante la confesión nerviosa de su amigo y bosteza-Y que vas a hacer con el chantajista?-

-Supongo que voy a seguir tu consejo y arriesgarme...

Eriol asiente y sonríe.

-Lastima que... no conocí antes a Sakura...

-Antes de que?- Cuestiona Eriol sin comprender.

-Antes de casarme con Mei Lin

El ojiazul asiente y suspira-Por que no te divorcias?... podes igual hacerte cargo del bebe... pero no es necesario que estén casados...- Comenta.

-Yo todavía quiero a Mei Lin, ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto... no puedo separarme de ella justo ahora...

Eriol suspira y asiente-Si... claro...- Lo mira -No te preocupes ya vas a encontrar una solución a esto.

-Si, eso espero...-suspira- será mejor que me vaya, Mei Lin me pidió que no llegue tan tarde... nos vemos mañana-se pone de pie y va a su oficina a buscar sus cosas donde Sakura terminaba sus tareas. Suspira molesta al borrar el párrafo accidentalmente por décima vez consecutiva.

-Ya podes irte-le dice el castaño mientras se ponía el saco.

-Voy a terminar esto... y luego voy a irme a casa...- Responde mirándolo, para luego volver la vista al monitor frente a ella-Te odio computadora tonta...- Musita por lo bajo al verla apagarse sola.

-Jaja terminalo mañana-agrega poniendo el abrigo de la chica sobre sus hombros.

-Voy a pasarlo a mano... antes de enloquecer por esta estúpida maquina...- Responde fastidiada para luego ponerse de pie.

El asiente y sonríe levemente, prefería no contarle lo ocurrido esa tarde porque comenzaría a echarse la culpa. La joven se pone su abrigo y toma su mochila para luego mirarlo.

-Te sentis mal?- Cuestiona para luego tocarle la frente -No tenes fiebre.

-No... estoy bien, porque??

-Te ves mal...- Responde la joven para luego suspirar y asegurarse de tener todo en orden.

-No te preocupes, hoy fueron muchas emociones juntas

-Deberías descansar...- Sugiere la ojiverde mirándolo-O vas a terminar enfermándote...- Agrega.

-Si, tenes razón-asiente- te vas para tu casa ahora?

-Antes pensaba ver que comprar para la cena...- Comenta pensativa.

-Claro...-asiente- queres q te lleve?

-Podes?- Lo mira -Estas raro de nuevo...- Comenta

-No estoy raro...-se defiende el-

-Bien, bien... no lo estas...- Responde la ojiverde rascándose la cabeza. Shaoran la mira pensativo... sentía que tenia q decirle todo, no podía mentirle a ella...suspira y le cuenta todo . Sakura se queda callada mirándolo.

-Te están... chantajeando porque te vieron conmigo?- Suspira.

-Si...-asiente-por eso las cosas se complicaron bastante...

-Pero... no podes demandarlo?- Cuestiona mirándolo-No eras abogado?- Agrega

-Si, hable con Eriol y me dijo lo mismo, así que eso vamos a hacer... esperemos que las pruebas no sean muy convincentes y Mei Lin me crea

-Seguro va a creerte Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde-Todo va a estar bien... así que... no te preocupes

-Me prometes... que no vas a dejarme?-le toma las manos-

-Te lo prometo...- Responde para luego sonreír-Yo voy a estar siempre para lo que me necesites...- Agrega para luego besarle el dorso de las manos y después las mejillas. El sonríe levemente y luego suelta una de sus manos para tomar su maletín

-Vamos, te llevo

-Claro...- Asiente

Sakura asiente y camina hacia la puerta para luego abrir sobresaltándose al ver a uno de sus compañeros parado frente a ella.

-Me asustaste...- Susurra aun sobresaltada.

Shaoran lo mira en silencio, preguntándose que quería

-Bien... ya hablaste con Hiragisawa?- Cuestiona directamente.

-Estas despedido-responde el castaño simplemente comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-Despedido!?- Cuestiona molesto

-Y voy a hacerte un juicio-aclara el abogado mientras caminaba

-Que?- Agrega para luego mirarlo alejarse-Mph vos lo pediste...- Susurra molesto para luego sacar su celular.

-Hace lo que quieras, no me importa-responde abriendo la puerta del sitio del acompañante esperando que Sakura entrara. Sakura entra en el auto al igual el castaño quien lo enciende. Sakura suspira y mira sus rodillas mientras el auto se ponía en marcha.

-No te sientas mal...

-Claro...- Asiente y lo mira-No te preocupa?

-Si me preocupa... pero confío en que Mei Lin va a creerme a mí...-suspira-

Sakura asiente y suspira viendo al frente...Luego de dejar a la chica en su casa el viaja hasta la suya encontrándose con una notablemente molesta Mei Lin. Al entrar deja su abrigo en el perchero y luego la mira.

-Por que te sacas el abrigo?- Cuestiona -Si ahora vas a volver a salir de nuevo...- Agrega

-Salir?? No se de que hablas...-suspira- estoy cansado, hoy fue un día largo

-Te vas a ir...- Musita molesta -No quiero verte.

-Y eso... porque??

-Que por que?- Lo mira molesta.

-Explicamelo...-se sirve un vaso de agua-

-Te acostas con tu secretaria...- Responde molesta con los ojos vidriosos.

**N/A: **Bueno!! Aquí traemos otro capitulo de este fic, que como siempre digo es uno de mis favoritos, y ya esta casi casi en el final… ya esta historia esta por terminar! Pero tienen muchas mas nuestras para leer jejeje

Gracias a Nay-san, Naguchan, minatostuki, coolwater y mikael por sus reviews, aunque fueron muy pocos nos gustaron mucho, gracias!!

Nos leemos pronto, ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	10. Problemas matrimoniales

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse?? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 10:** Problemas matrimoniales

_-Salir?? No se de que hablas...-suspira- estoy cansado, hoy fue un día largo_

_-Te vas a ir...- Musita molesta... -No quiero verte.-_

_-Y eso... porque??_

_-Que por que?- Lo mira molesta..._

_-Explícamelo...-se sirve un vaso de agua-_

_-Te acostas con tu secretaria...- Responde_

-Vas a creer eso porque uno de mis empleados te llamo diciéndolo??-se queja él

-Supongo que eso explicaría tu comportamiento extraño últimamente... te acostas con esa vulgar mujer...

-Ni siquiera la conoces... y no me acuesto con ella... No puedo creer que le creas a un idiota que llama por teléfono porque esta enfadado porque no le di el aumento que pidió en lugar de a mi!

-Entonces quiero que la despidas...- Culmina

-Porque?? me molesta que desconfíes de mi...

-Quiero que la despidas...- Repite Mei Lin tercamente

-No voy a hacerlo por un capricho tuyo...-suspira.

-Porque la queres...- Agrega molesta-Son amantes!

-Me crees capaz de eso?-cuestiona suavemente.

Mei Lin lo mira en silencio notablemente molesta.

-Vamos, no te enfades...-le toma las manos- yo solo te quiero a vos...

-Seguro?- Cuestiona mirándolo insegura.

-Seguro...-sonríe levemente y la toma de la cintura acercándola un poco- vos me queres a mi?

-Si... por eso me case con vos... te acordas?- Musita la joven apoyándose en su pecho

-Ves?? Sentimos lo mismo...-le acaricia la cabeza- por eso no tenes que preocuparte... además... ahora vamos a tener un hijo... Tranquila sI?-agrega besando despacio su cuello mientras acariciaba su abomen- No peleemos

-Si...- Suspira y asiente.

-No estas convencida?-la mira.

-Me voy a dormir... estoy algo cansada...- Anuncia la azabachada evadiendo la pregunta, para luego irse a la habitación.

-Mhh... no salio tan mal supongo...-suspira largamente y luego de acabar su vaso de agua se va a dormir también.

---------------------------------

La mañana afortunadamente transcurre con calma, Sakura y Shaoran deciden ir juntos a almorzar regresando cerca de las 2 a la oficina. Encontrándose con una pequeña e ingrata sorpresa. Dentro de la oficina, Mei Lin esperaba sentada frente al escritorio del castaño.

-Mei Lin? Pensé que estarías en el trabajo a esta hora...-comenta Shaoran mientras se sienta frente a ella.

La azabachada lo mira en silencio notablemente molesta, para luego tirar sobre el escritorio un sobre de papel madera, el cual se abre dejando ver varias fotos del castaño abrazando y besando a la ojiverde.

-_Son muy lindas_-pensó tomando un par para verlas mejor- de donde sacaste esto?-mira a su esposa.

-Me llegaron esta mañana a mi oficina...- Explica para luego golpear la mesa y mirarlo -No estoy para eso! quiero que me digas que significa todo esto Shaoran!

-Deben ser fotos trucadas-explica sin darle mucha importancia mientras volvía a guardarlas en el sobre.

Mei Lin suspira y saca de su cartera un video y se lo enseña-Esto también es trucado?- Cuestiona molesta-Decime la verdad

-No tengo ninguna verdad que decirte, porque nunca te mentí-responde seriamente sin dudar

-Lo estas haciendo ahora...- Musita molesta -Como es que entraron juntos?- Cuestiona señalando a la ojiverde quien estaba en su escritorio

-Fuimos a almorzar-explica sin encontrarle lo malo a eso- también vino Eriol, y un par de empleados mas, cual es el problema?

Mei Lin suspira molesta.

-Una relación se basa en la confianza... si no confías en mi no vamos a llegar a ningún lado-agrega él.

-Entonces no quiero estar mas con vos...- Suspira y se saca la alianza para luego tirársela al castaño mientras se ponía de pie, para luego tomar su cartera y salir.

-Como quieras-responde el simplemente tomando su maletín para buscar unos papeles y comenzar su trabajo. Sakura miraba todo de reojo sin saber exactamente como reaccionar. Luego de un momento suspira mirando el teclado de la computadora frente a ella. Shaoran deja sus papeles sobre la mesa y luego toma el sobre con las fotografías y el video guardándolo en un cajón.

-Que vas a hacer con eso?- Pregunta dudosa luego de un momento la ojiverde

-Mhh no tengo idea...-responde él para luego mirarla- queres una de recuerdo??

La ojiverde suspira y luego niega la cabeza con falsa desaprobación mientras sonreía levemente

-No te preocupa tu esposa?- Cuestiona levantándose, para caminar hacia su escritorio y darle unas hojas que había impreso.

-Mhhh un poco... no quería que las cosas acabaran así...

-Y por que no hablas con ella?- Agrega mirándolo preocupada.

-Como habrás visto no quiere escucharme más...

-Queres volver a estar con ella?- Cuestiona la ojiverde sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del castaño.

-Ya no la quiero como antes... pero quería que nos separáramos pacíficamente, porque quiero poder cuidar a mi hijo...

Sakura suspira y asiente tomando un papel y un lápiz del escritorio para luego mirar el techo pensativa y después comenzar a escribir.

-Quizás, si la llevas a una cena romántica... se calme y puedan hablar mejor...- Responde mientras escribía un poema en el papel.

-Porque me ayudas con esto??-la mira sin comprender su actitud, pensaba que estaría contenta al ver que se habían separado.

-Porque... te ves triste... y no quiero verte así...- Responde levantando la mirada para verlo-Me duele mucho verte deprimido... por mas feliz que me haga saber que ella y vos van a separarse...

-No tenes que preocuparte por esto-le toma las manos y luego recoge la alianza de Mei Lin que estaba en el suelo y la observa- Voy a hablar con ella esta noche y voy a arreglarlo...

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- Susurra la joven poniéndose de pie

-Si...-asiente y luego toma su rostro despacio para besarla- Gracias por animarme

-Pero... no hice nada...- Susurra pegando la frente a la de su jefe.

-Si hiciste...-sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla

La ojiverde sonríe y le da un corto beso en los labios para luego pararse detrás de la silla del castaño y masajearle los hombros... El cierra los ojos calmado al sentir sus masajes.

-Deberías tomarte vacaciones...- Aconseja la ojiverde-Estas tenso...- Agrega a modo de explicación

-Si, puede ser... es una buena idea, tal vez pueda proponerle eso a Mei Lin, se pondría contenta...

Sakura sonríe y le besa la sien -Va a ser bueno para los dos...- Comenta mirando el cajón del ambarino-Te molesta si veo las fotos? me da curiosidad...- Pide vencida por la tentación de verlas

-Jaja miralas si queres, también podes quedarte con alguna, yo pienso hacerlo

Sakura se ríe y luego de abrir el cajón, toma el sobre sacando los papeles de su interior para luego dejarlo sobre el escritorio mientras se sentaba de nuevo frente al ambarino, viendo las fotos, así acaban repartiéndolas.

-Son muy buenas... ese tipo debió dedicarse a la fotografía...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando una de las que se había quedado.

-Jaja es verdad…

La joven le sonríe y luego guarda las fotos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el cual estaba colgado.

Esa misma noche Shaoran regresa a su casa, había comprado un par de pasajes para irse de viaje junto con Mei Lin, su plan acababa de cambiar un poco... al entrar la busca con la mirada. La azabachada estaba en la habitación preparando sus maletas para volver a la casa de sus padres.

-Mei Lin...-suspira y le toma las manos para que se detenga-podemos hablar?

-No...- Responde zafándose para luego seguir con lo que hacia.

-Necesito que hablemos...-agrega sentándose en la cama- quiero pedirte disculpas... por todo lo que paso... No quiero que nos separemos ahora…

-No me queres...- Responde para luego caminar hacia el ropero y buscar sus vestidos, para luego caminar hacia la cama y guardar todo en la maleta.

-Eso no es verdad...-la mira fijamente- si te quiero...

Mei Lin lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar y volverse a lo que hacia.

-Mira...-saca de su bolsillo y le muestra los pasajes- ya hice las reservaciones para el hotel... siempre te quejabas de que no tenia tiempo... vamos a poder pasar juntos toda una semana de vacaciones

-Lo decís en serio?- Cuestiona mirándolo sorprendida.

-Si...-asiente- decidí tomarme unas vacaciones para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos

Mei Lin lo mira con algo de desconfianza y luego asiente tomándolo del rostro, para después besarlo. El le corresponde tomándola por la cintura cayendo de espaldas en la cama matrimonial. Al separarse, la azabachada lo mira y sonríe.

-Por lo menos no empacaste para nada...-sonríe y mete la mano en su bolsillo sacando la alianza- queres volver conmigo? Me perdonas por todo?

-Si...- Asiente y se sienta a su lado.

El le toma la mano y cuidadosamente vuelve a ponerle la alianza.

-----------------------------

Al día siguiente, ambos parten a sus vacaciones, como el castaño había dicho. Regresando una semana después, ambos lo habían pasado muy bien y se los veía mucho más unidos y felices que antes. El miércoles por la mañana Shaoran llega de buen humor a la oficina. Sorprendiéndose al no ver a la ojiverde. Eriol lo esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio viéndolo divertido.

-Buenos días-lo saluda el recién llegado sentándose en su sitio- como estuvo todo esta semana?

-Bien...- Asiente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Alguna novedad?

-Ahmm... si... llamo la señorita Kinomoto, diciendo que no podría presentarse a trabajar esta semana...- Anuncia

-Toda la semana?

-Si...- Asiente... -Al parecer no se sentía bien...- Comenta.

-Ya veo...-asiente- la llamaré mas tarde

Eriol asiente y sonríe curioso-Como fue todo?

-Fue muy bien...-asiente- ahora todo esta muy calmado

-Me alegro por vos...- Asiente y sonríe.

La tarde pasa con calma, Shaoran se dedica a ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido esa semana en la empresa para luego llamar a casa de Sakura antes de irse

-Si? residencia Kinomoto...- Atiende la ojiverde luego de un momento, con la voz apagada.

-Sakura? como te sentís? Eriol me dijo que estabas enferma...

-Shaoran?- Cuestiona dudosa.

-Si, volví ayer por la noche...

-Ya veo...- Hace una pausa-La pasaste bien?-

-Si, bastante...

-Me alegro...- Responde para luego suspirar.

-Porque no vas a venir esta semana?

-No me siento muy bien- Comenta... -Estoy algo mareada...- Responde

-Ahh entiendo... fuiste al medico?

-Si...- Responde luego de dudar un momento

-Que te dijo?

-Que solo es algo pasajero... debo descansar y luego voy a estar bien...- Miente-"Es mejor que no sepa..."- Suspira

-Ya veo, esta bien entonces, hace reposo hasta que te sientas bien... yo voy a intentar ir a verte en estos días

-Si, claro... lamento no haber podido ir a trabajar...- Comenta apenada.

-No te preocupes por eso, no vengas hasta que no termines de recuperarte

-Si... gracias...

-Nos vemos, cuidate

-Si, también vos...- Se despide y corta.

Rápidamente llega el fin de semana, en la tarde del sábado aprovechando que Mei Lin había salido con unas amigas Shaoran decide ir a ver a Sakura. En la puerta, lo atiende el hermano de la ojiverde quien le dice que ella dormía.

-Puedo pasar de todas formas?? No voy a despertarla

-Bien...- Bufa el morocho haciéndose a un lado-Mas vale que no la despiertes... los monstruos se ponen como locos cuando les cortan el sueño...- Comenta luego de indicarle donde era la habitación.

El asiente sin decir nada y luego sube a la habitación de la chica entrando sin hacer ruido. La ojiverde dormía abrazando una almohada, mientras estaba pegada contra la pared. Shaoran se acerca y se sienta con cuidado a un lado de la cama observándola. La joven suelta un bufido dormida para luego acomodarse boca arriba cubriéndose bien con las sabanas.

-Se la ve tan tranquila...-comenta viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa, acababa de darse cuenta cuanto la había extrañado. La ojiverde lo llama un par de veces entre sueños para luego mover la cabeza fastidiada en señal de que tenia una pesadilla…

-Sakura...tranquila...-agrega el en un susurro acariciando su cabeza-

Al sentir la mano del castaño sobre su cabeza, Sakura abre los ojos sobresaltada.

-Perdoname, te asuste?-le pregunta apenado.

La joven lo mira sorprendida para luego negar con la cabeza y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estabas soñando algo desagradable?

-Eso... ya no importa- Responde escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Me alegra verte...-susurra acariciando su cabeza.

-A mi también...- Agrega la ojiverde ya mas tranquila.

-Te noto angustiada... que pasa?

-No pasa nada...- Responde y lo mira-Te divertiste mucho en tus vacaciones?

-Un poco, pero te extrañe...-le acaricia el rostro.

-Yo mas...- Comenta la ojiverde haciéndolo sentarse en su cama-Pensé que me volvería loca...

-Ya estoy acá, no te preocupes-se acerca un poco mas besándola.

Sakura le corresponde abrazándolo por el cuello. Al separarse el la besa despacio en el cuello atontado por el aroma de su colonia. La joven suspira cerrando los ojos... que debía hacer ahora en esa situación?

-Te sentís mejor ya?-le pregunta el castaño separándose un poco para verla.

-Algo...- Asiente y lo mira-El lunes prometo volver al trabajo...

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, quiero que vuelvas porque te extraño allá... pero antes quiero que te pongas bien

Sakura sonríe levemente y lo besa una vez más, para luego incorporarse algo mareada. Shaoran la abraza por sobre los hombros acomodándola

-Te extrañe mucho...- Susurra la ojiverde mirándolo

-Yo también...-sonríe levemente. La joven sonríe y le acaricia el rostro pensativa.

-Cuando te sientas bien quiero invitarte a salir…

-Una... cita?- Cuestiona saliendo de su trance para luego sofreírle

-Si-asiente- nunca tuvimos una…

Sakura sonríe y lo besa en el cuello mimosamente... El siente un pequeño escalofrío y luego se recuesta sosteniéndola. La joven se ríe abrazándolo sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello.

-No quiero tener que irme a mi casa...-susurra el adormecido-

-No quiero que tengas que irte... pero... Tu esposa va a enojarse...- Susurra mirándolo... odiaba mencionarla.

-Si...-la mira- pensaba... que esto es muy injusto para vos...

-Por que?- Cuestiona escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del chico y la almohada.

-No te mereces una relación así...

-Pero... yo te quiero...- Susurra

-Yo también... por eso no pienso dejarte-la abraza con un poco mas de fuerza-

-Entonces... por que dijiste eso?- Cuestiona sin comprender

-Porque no quiero que te arrepientas nunca de esto...

Sakura niega con la cabeza y lo mira. El sonríe y la besa, la ojiverde le corresponde y se acomoda apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sakura… te amo...-agrega en un susurro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso...- Susurra cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra por fin poder decírtelo...

Sakura le sonríe y luego lo besa, él le corresponde y luego se incorpora.

-Ya tengo que irme...

-Ya?- Cuestiona para luego suspirar y asentir.

-Lo lamento...

-No te preocupes...- Le sonríe-Entiendo

-Voy a llamarte mañana para ver como seguís, si?-sonríe y se pone de pie-

Sakura asiente y le toma la mano tirando un poco haciéndolo agacharse, para después besarlo otra vez. El le corresponde mientras le acaricia el rostro

-Cuidate...

-Vos también...- Le sonríe

Le da un rápido beso en los labios y luego sale. La ojiverde mira la puerta perdida para luego suspirar bajando la mirada a las sabanas, por que no se atrevía a decirle? Shaoran regresa a su casa, al entrar escucha a Mei Lin hablando por teléfono

-Ya se... Aja... bueno, yo tampoco me olvide de lo del viaje... jaja, si pienso todo el tiempo en eso... claro que pensabas? fuiste mejor que el...-decía con pausas esperando que la otra persona contestara.

El castaño se acerca despacio para poder seguir escuchando

-Si, yo también... ojalá se repita... pero cuando te conocí no pensé que serias un tigre en la cama

Shaoran abre la puerta de la habitación repentinamente haciendo a la mujer sobresaltarse. La azabachada corta rápidamente y lo mira asustada.

-Así que... me hiciste todo un escándalo... por algo que vos hiciste?

-A...amor...- Comienza a decir mientras se ponía de pie.

-No quiero escucharte...-suspira-

-Pero, Shaoran...- Agrega para luego suspirar molesta -Que pensas hacer?- Cuestiona

-Voy a irme... -agrega abriendo el ropero- lo nuestro termino…

-Vas a dejarme sola con tu hijo!?- Cuestiona mientras sonreía con malicia, segura de que por la clase de persona que su marido era no haría una cosa asi.

-Quiero que te hagas un estudio de ADN... si efectivamente es mi hijo, voy a hacerme cargo de el

Mei Lin suspira molesta y asiente-Bien!-

El permanece en silencio y acaba de guardar su ropa y demás cosas personales.

-A donde pensas ir?- Cuestiona con desinterés

-Eso no te importa

-Claro que si...- Asiente.

-Cuando tengas los resultados del estudio llamame al celular

-Mmh...- Suspira molesta y sale de la habitación

Shaoran acaba de guardar todo y luego sale, lo mejor seria ir a un hotel por el momento, no quería molestar a Eriol.

**N/A:** Hola!! Saben que?? Solamente faltan 2 capítulos mas para que termine esta historia! Que emoción! Otra mas estará terminada por fin! Aunque no obtuvo los reviews que esperaba estoy contenta con este proyecto, espero que a sus lectores también le agrade.

Gracias a KAREN, Naguchan, FlorHaunted y a sakuysyao4ever por sus lindos reviews, lamento la dermora en la actualización pero estaba de vacaciones.

Nos leemos en el gran final! Dejen muuuuuuuchos reviews!! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	11. Despertar

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse?? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 11:** Despertar

_-Cuando tengas los resultados del estudio llamame al celular_

_-Mmh...- Suspira molesta y sale de la habitación_

_Shaoran acaba de guardar todo y luego sale, lo mejor seria ir a un hotel por el momento, no quería molestar a Eriol._

Al lunes siguiente, la ojiverde vuelve al trabajo.

-Buenos días...-la saluda Shaoran con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

-Buenos días...- Lo saluda la ojiverde.

-Te tengo... una buena noticia

-Una buena noticia?- Lo mira-acerca de nuestra cita?- Cuestiona con una sonrisa para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse besándolo... El le corresponde pero se separa rápidamente de ella para poder hablar emocionado

-Sakura... me fui de mi casa... me separe de Me lin...

-Te separaste de ella?- Cuestiona sorprendida-Estas contento?- Sonríe

-Claro...-sonríe- me entere de que ella me engaño durante su viaje... así que hay posibilidades de que el bebe que espera no sea mío...

Sakura sonríe y lo abraza.

-No es una muy buena noticia?-agrega abrazándola también- vamos a poder estar juntos..

Sakura ríe emocionada mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Estoy muy feliz...-agrega el calmado al sentir los labios de la chica.

-También yo...- Susurra. El le sonríe y la hace sentarse sobre sus piernas

-Eso me hace muy feliz...- Comenta acariciándole la nuca.

-Ahora... no voy a dejarte nunca...

-Esta bien... no voy a negarme a que lo hagas...- Susurra en su oído para luego besarle la oreja.

-Sabes que eso me hace cosquillas...-comenta entre risas

-Acabo de enterarme...- Responde para luego volver a besarlo en la oreja.

-Jaja ya no lo hagas...-le pide.

-Por que?- Cuestiona distraídamente para luego mirarlo.

-Sos muy mala...-agrega son una sonrisa para luego acomodarla mejor- estas mas pesada...

La ojiverde se sonroja y luego se pone de pie apresurada.

-Estas comiendo de mas?-se ríe-

-Claro que no...- Se queja para luego caminar a su escritorio.

-Jaja claro que si...-sonríe divertido

-Que no, Shaoran- Se queja la joven mirándolo como niña regañada

-Bien bien...de todos modos te ves bien, no tenes que preocuparte

La ojiverde se ríe y luego mira el monitor volviéndose a su trabajo

-Desayunaste?-pregunta el poniéndose de pie-

La joven niega con la cabeza y le sonríe -Vos?-

-Yo tampoco, voy a buscar un desayuno para los dos entonces

-No queres que vaya yo?- Cuestiona poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes, voy yo-sonríe y la besa en la mejilla para luego salir.

Sakura mira la puerta cerrarse para luego suspirar. Luego de unos diez minutos el castaño regresa con una bandeja. Al entrar, tropieza con algo pero rápidamente recupera el equilibro evitando caer al suelo. Al mirar ve que se trataba de la ojiverde quien estaba inconsciente. Deja rápidamente la bandeja sobre su escritorio para luego agacharse junto a la chica para comprobar que estuviera bien, preocupado decide llamar a una ambulancia que llega rápidamente. Luego de subir a la ojiverde en ella parten hacia el hospital, Shaoran va hasta allí con el auto. Una vez allí, pregunta por la ojiverde y luego de tomarle unos datos, le indican su habitación. Al subir se encuentra con el medico quien acababa de revisarla

-Como esta??-le pregunta preocupado.

-Esta bien...- Responde con tono tranquilizador-Solo estaba algo anémica, pero es normal...- Asiente

-Normal??

-Claro...- Asiente-Es mas que normal que esto pase a las mujeres embarazadas- Explica

-Que...? embrazada??...-lo mira sorprendido

-Claro...- Asiente-De unas... 2 casi 3 semanas...- Responde tranquilamente.

-Puedo... pasar a verla?

-Claro...- Asiente y le abre la puerta, para luego irse.

Shaoran toma aire y luego entra despacio. La ojiverde descansaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Sakura... te sentís mejor?-se sienta a su lado tomándole una mano. La castaña se sobresalta y lo mira para luego asentir.

-Porque no me dijiste nada...?

-No quería... sumarte problemas, Shaoran...- Susurra.

-Sos una tonta...-la mira frunciendo el cejo.

-Lo se...- Suspira -Disculpame...

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho...-le acaricia el rostro- es una noticia increíble...

-Increíble?- Cuestiona tomándole la mano.

-No te pone contenta?

-Si, claro que si...- Asiente -Me alegra que lo sepas...- Sonríe.

-Me siento feliz... vamos a tener un hijo juntos...

Sakura sonríe y luego se acomoda mirándolo... -Shaoran... donde te estas quedando ahora? crees... posible poder venir a vivir a mi casa?- Cuestiona apenada...

-A tu casa? me encantaría pero... tu hermano...

-Mi hermano?- Cuestiona sin comprender-Que tiene?

-No creo que le guste la idea

-El no puede negarse...- Musita cruzándose de brazos

-Porque no??

-Porque... entro por la ventana...- Comenta para luego suspirar resignada y mirarlo -Quiero estar mas con vos...- Susurra

-Esta bien...-sonríe y la besa en la frente.

Sakura sonríe y cierra los ojos ya mas tranquila. Shaoran la observa también con una sonrisa y luego acaricia despacio su abdomen. Luego de un momento, la ojiverde se queda dormida.

Un par de horas después le dan el alta a la chica, ella acompaña a Shaoran al hotel donde se estaba quedando para luego llevar sus cosas a la casa de ella.

-Veo que no estabas tan incomodo...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando la elegante habitación.

-Jaja la verdad es que estaba mejor que en mi propia casa, además la comida es muy buena

Sakura se ríe divertida por el comentario

-Veamos si podes hacerla mejor-sonríe y la besa en la mejilla para luego aflojarse la corbata que le molestaba.

La ojiverde le sonríe y luego le saca la corbata -Es mejor sin esto no?- Cuestiona

-La verdad que si...-sonríe y toma su bolso-Vamos

La joven asiente y se pone la corbata del castaño para luego tomarle la mano. Luego de subir las cosas a la parte trasera del auto van hasta la casa de la ojiverde. Donde bajan con las cosas del castaño.

-Espero que tu hermano no quiera matarme...

-Por que?- Cuestiona y lo mira.

-Tengo la leve sospecha que no le caigo bien...-sonríe

-No te preocupes... es así con todo el mundo...- Responde para luego besarlo y abrir la puerta. Shaoran entra detrás de ella

-Queres comer algo?- La joven le sonríe

-Esta bien-asiente

Sakura sonríe y lo besa para luego tomarle la mano guiándolo a la cocina. El la sigue contento de estar allí, no podía creer que viviría con ella de ahora en mas.

-Que raro... mi hermano no esta...- Comenta mirando hacia todos lados. Luego suspira y lo hace sentarse para luego ir a la cocina.

-Habrá salido-responde el de buen humor-Pensaba que podríamos refaccionar un poco...-mira hacia todos lados.

-Si? Que te gustaría cambiar?- Cuestiona mirándolo por sobre el hombro mientras sacaba un paquete de tallarines para cocinar.

-Mhh podríamos pintar, comprar algunos muebles...-la mira- vos queres que nos quedemos a vivir acá? sino podríamos comprar un departamento mas cerca de la oficina

-Como vos quieras...- Sonríe y pone a hervir agua.

-Decime vos, quiero que te sientas cómoda

-Mientras estemos juntos, estoy bien...- Sonríe comenzando a cocinar.. El se pone de pie y la abraza por la espalda despacio.

-Que pasa?- Lo mira y sonríe

-Nada...-la besa suavemente en el cuello- pensaba que podríamos comprar un departamento y dejarle esta casa a tu hermano... queres?

-Esta bien...- Asiente.

-Mañana mismo voy a empezar a buscar...

-Bueno...- Sonríe y lo besa en el cuello, para luego volver la vista a lo que hacia.

-Voy a cambiarme-agrega soltándola despacio-

-Claro...- Lo mira-Quedate arriba, voy a llevarte la comida allá...- Le sonríe

-En tu habitación??

-Claro...- Asiente y se vuelve a lo que hacia

El sonrie y sube. Luego de un momento la ojiverde sube llevando una bandeja con dos platos con tallarines con salsa

-Hacia muchísimo que no comía esto...-comenta contento tomando uno de los platos. Sakura sonríe y luego comienza a comer.

-Cocinas muy bien-la felicita

-Gracias...- Responde apenada-Aunque no creo que comas tan bien como en el hotel donde estabas...- Agrega divertida.

-Jaja la comida es diferente pero igual de rica, y la compañía es mucho mejor

Sakura sonríe y le besa la mejilla para luego sobresaltarse al escuchar el teléfono.

-Atende...-sonríe-

-Mmmh si...- Suspira a modo de berrinche y se pone de pie para luego tomar el telefono -Diga?... Si, ella habla... En serio?... si, si claro... esta tarde voy para allá... hasta luego...- Corta y suspira

-Quien era?-la mira-

-Era del hospital...- Responde sentándose de nuevo para luego terminar de comer.

-El hospital?

-Si... Yukito despertó del coma...- Explica y lo mira.

-Yukito...? tu... novio?

-Mi ex novio...- Corrige ella -Como fui yo quien llamo al hospital cuando entro en ese estado, quedaron mis datos para que informaran en caso de que algo pase.

-Mhhh ustedes nunca cortaron no? así que... aun es tu novio... técnicamente

-Pienso decírselo...- Responde y le sonríe.

-Ahh...claro...

-Que pasa?- Lo mira sin comprender.

-Nada...-deja el plato del almuerzo sobre la bandeja y se recuesta mirando el techo.

-Shaoran...- Lo mira preocupada -Estas molesto??

-No...

-Shaoran... te amo... yo seria capaz de todo por vos...- Susurra acariciándole la cabeza.

El asiente en silencio. Sakura suspira y le besa la frente.

-Prometo arreglar todo esto...

-No tenes que arreglar nada...

Sakura suspira y le acaricia el rostro-Pero... quiero hacerlo... quiero estar con vos...

-Si...-la mira- no tenes que ir al hospital?

Sakura suspira y asiente -Prometo que enseguida vuelvo...- Se pone de pie-Shaoran... me prometes que vamos a irnos a vivir juntos?

-Si...claro...

Sakura sonríe y lo besa

-Anda con cuidado...-se acomoda dándole la espalda para dormir

-Esta bien...- Suspira y toma su cartera para luego levantar la bandeja y salir de la habitación. Shaoran la mira salir y luego se acomoda en la cama, se sentía molesto.

Luego de lavar todo, la ojiverde sale caminando hacia le hospital, llegando allí media hora después.

Al entrar pregunta por Yukito y luego da sus datos para confirmar que era ella... luego camina hacia la habitación del chico. El estaba ya en una sala normal, y veía televisión cayendo en cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Luego de golpear la joven entra en la habitación y cierra tras de si. El gira la cabeza para sonreír contento al verla.

-Sakura...

-Hola Yukito...- Susurra sentándose junto a la cama-Como te sentís?

-Me siento bien, gracias...-le toma las manos- me pone muy feliz verte de nuevo.

-Me alegra saber que Ester bien...- Responde zafándose con suavidad para luego darle unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-Paso mucho tiempo no?-agrega acomodándose sus lentes.

-Un año...- Responde la joven mirándolo -Estuviste durmiendo un año entero...

-Un año... que desastre...-suspira-

La joven se ríe y suspira mirando la TV.

-Pero... lo importante es que nada cambio...-sonríe viendo la televisión para luego volverse a la chica- no?

-Hay cosas que si...- Responde asintiendo... -Mi papa murió hace unos meses... y mi hermano ahora esta el libertad...- Agrega pensando como decirle acerca de lo que ella sentía.

-Tu papá?-suspira-lamento no haber podido estar con vos en ese momento...

-No te preocupes...- Suspira y le sonríe levemente-Yukito... este tiempo... yo... no sabia que sentir ni que pensar...- Comienza a decir -Quiero decirte que yo...- Suspira bajando la mirada

-Mh? No te entiendo... que queres decir?

-Que... lo nuestro no puede seguir...- Responde airándolo.

-Que...?-musita sorprendido-P-pero... porque? es porque no pude estar en este tiempo no?-mira las sabanas- te olvidaste de mi...

-No... yo... en todo el año, rechace a todo hombre que se me acercaba... Todo por vos...- Lo mira-Pero... yo luego me di cuenta de que el amor se había apagado...

-En vos...-desvía la mirada-

-Pero... yo te sigo queriendo mucho... pero ya no como antes...- Suspira

-Yo... no voy a poder seguir sin vos...

-No digas eso, Yukito...- Suspira y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Es la verdad...-insiste él

-Pero...- Lo mira-Yo te sigo queriendo... ya no de ese modo especial... pero sigo teniéndote cariño.

-Si, claro... pero no es lo mismo...-la mira- con quien estas ahora? Porque debe haber alguien más

-Yo...- Baja la mirada sonrojada.

-Es alguien que conozco?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Sakura... quien es?

-Es... mi jefe en mi nuevo empleo...- Responde.

-Tu jefe?-la mira sorprendido- No sabia que te gustaban los hombres mayores...

-El tiene veinticuatro...- Suspira resignada.

-Ahh... ya veo...-desvía la mirada- cuando los vea juntos...voy a morirme...

Sakura permanece callada mirándolo para luego abrazarlo. El permanece quieto sintiendo la colonia de la chica.

-Lamento mucho esto Yukito...- Suspira-Yo... no quería lastimarte, por que no te lo mereces... pero menos te mereces es que yo te mienta diciéndote que te amo cuando no puede ser así...

-Pero... yo sigo amándote Sakura... como voy a hacer? no puedo negar ese sentimiento...

-Disculpame... te ruego que me disculpes...- Susurra mirándolo.

-No...-suspira- no tengo que disculparte nada... no es tu culpa que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo...

-Podríamos, ser amigos?- Cuestiona acomodándole el cabello.

-No lo creo...

-Por favor?- Susurra enderezándose.

-Perdoname, pero... no lo soportaría...

Sakura suspira bajando la mirada-Entonces... ya no queres verme mas no?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-No puedo decir eso...-la toma del rostro con suavidad-Si, quiero que seamos amigos...así al menos voy a verte...

Sakura sonríe tomándole la mano, le dolía tanto tener que dejarlo. Suspira y se incorpora para luego besarle la mejilla.

-Cuidate mucho...-sonríe levemente- Y decile a tu novio... que si alguna vez llega a lastimarte... voy a matarlo...

-Jaja, queres que se lo diga?- Cuestiona con una sonrisa-Mañana voy a traerte un regalo...- Comenta recorriendo el lugar con la mirada -Haría falta una buena mano de pintura en este lugar... mas color... y muchas flores...- Agrega-Voy a traer unas flores y un regalo para vos...- Le sonríe

-De verdad? gracias-sonríe- pero no necesito regalos ni flores, me alcanza con que vengas a verme

Sakura sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza. Luego de quedarse un rato mas conversando decide que seria mejor que regresara por lo que se pone de pie y se despide para luego salir, llegando así de regreso cerca de las 7.

-Ya llegue!- Anuncia mientras colgaba su abrigo de buen humor.

Touya estaba dándose un baño mientras que Shaoran seguía en la habitación de Sakura. La joven sube y luego entra en la habitación. El castaño estaba recostado leyendo

-Regrese...- Comenta mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el ropero. El sigue leyendo sin decir nada

-Mh?- Lo mira-Estas bien?

-Si, claro... la pasaste bien?

-Me siento mejor... porque pude aclarar todo...- Suspira mirando el ropero mientras buscaba una toalla.

-Que bien...

-Estas molesto?- Lo mira sin comprender

-No...-deja el libro a un lado y se levanta para luego tomar su abrigo.

-A donde vas?- Cuestiona.

-Voy a salir

-Esta bien...- Asiente y suspira bajando la cabeza.

-No me esperes a cenar, puede que vuelva tarde

-Esta bien...- Suspira

Shaoran se pone su abrigo y luego sale. Sakura lo mira salir y luego va a bañarse, para después ir a preparar la cena. Luego cena con su hermano acabando a las 11. Luego de despedirse de su hermano, levanta la mesa y lleva todo a la cocina para lavar los platos. Shaoran regresa cerca de las 12, Sakura dormía en el sillón con el control de la TV en la mano. Shaoran apaga la tv y deja el control sobre la mesita. La joven suspira y se acomoda encogiéndose en su sitio.

-Sakura...-la llama el tocando su hombro-

-Mmh?- Suspira con los ojos cerrados-Que pasa?- susurra

-Anda a dormir a tu cama, vas a tomar frío acá

Sakura abre los ojos y lo mira para luego sentarse y sonreírle.

-Cenaste?-

-Si...

-Ya veo...- Asiente y se friega los ojos-Que hora es?- cuestiona volviendo a acostarse

-Las 12...

-Ya veo... no dormí mucho...- Comenta para luego suspirar-Estas molesto conmigo?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-No...-se pone de pie-

Sakura suspira y le toma la mano mientras se ponía de pie -Que pasa Shaoran?-

-No pasa nada

-Entonces... por que estas siendo tan frío?- Cuestiona mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sabía que había algo extraño, el ambiente entre ellos estaba tenso... de repente tenía mucho miedo, no quería que ese sueño terminara.

**N/A:** ANTE ULTIMO CAPITULO! Waaaaaaaah! No lo puedo creer!! Ya se termina... y bueno, todo tiene que llegar a su final. Espero que esta historia les guste mucho, ya se viene la definición nn quiero hipótesis! Que creen que va a pasar? Final feliz o final triste??

Prometo intentar actualizar pronto, dejen muchos reviews y mas rápido tendrán el gran final!

Muchos besos!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	12. Feliz nacimiento

**Feeling This**

**Summary:** Podrá el dueño de aquella importante empresa volver a enamorarse?? O en realidad se trata de la primera vez que siente algo así? Su nueva secretaria cambiará su vida a pesar de las peleas y los malos entendidos? UA SXS

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona 

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 12:** Feliz nacimiento

_-No...-se pone de pie-_

_Sakura suspira y le toma la mano mientras se ponía de pie... -Que pasa Shaoran?-_

_-No pasa nada_

_-Entonces... por que estas siendo tan frío?- Cuestiona mientras bajaba la mirada._

-No se... supongo que la situación con tu novio me molesta un poco...

-No me escuchaste cuando te dije que termine con el?- lo mira-Yo... seria capaz de cortarme un brazo por vos...- Susurra mirando el suelo.

-No digas esas cosas...-suspira

-Pero es la verdad...- Lo mira-Yo te amo...

-Claro...-mira hacia otro lado.

Sakura suspira y camina hacia la escalera-Me voy a dormir... buenas noches...- Susurra con un nudo en la garganta.

-Estoy celoso...-dice el viéndola subir.

-Que?- Cuestiona deteniéndose para luego bajar y mirarlo. -Celoso?- Susurra.

-Mh...si...

-Por que?- Cuestiona para luego abrazarlo.

-A el lo conoces hace muchísimo tiempo... y ustedes salieron bastantes meses.. creo que... debe ser difícil para vos olvidarte de el... y por eso me cuesta creer que ya no lo queres...

-Lo quiero, pero no lo amo...- Responde acariciándole el rostro.

-Como puedo estar seguro?-la mira-

-Yo te amo a vos... no es prueba suficiente?- Cuestiona-Y... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo... y estoy muy pero muy feliz por eso...- Susurra para luego besarlo-Quiero que vivamos juntos...- Agrega abrazándolo

-Si...-sonríe levemente abrazándola también- Vamos a vivir juntos...

-Vas a dejar de estar enojado?- Cuestiona preocupada

-Ya te dije que no estaba enojado...

-Esta bien... entonces la puedo cambiar por celoso?- Cuestiona mirándolo para luego acariciarle el rostro.

-Mhh eso depende...

-De que?- Sonríe y le besa la oreja.

-De que... no quiero que sigas yendo a verlo...

-Que?- Cuestiona sorprendida

-Podrías hacerme ese favor?-la mira-

-Que es lo que te asusta?- Cuestiona sin comprender para luego abrazarlo.

-Vos a el... también lo querías antes no? digo... antes estabas enamorada de el... y si las cosas volvieran a cambiar?

-No van a cambiar...- Niega con la cabeza -Eso te asusta?- Lo mira...

-No quiero que me dejes...-desvía la mirada-

-No voy a hacerlo...- Responde y le toma el rostro para que la mire-Prometo nunca, nunca dejarte...

-Mh...si...

-Te lo prometo...- Susurra para luego besarlo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. El le corresponde para después mirarla en silencio.

-Te extrañaba...- Susurra para luego acariciarle el labio-Vamos a dormir?- Cuestiona con una sonrisa.

-Si...-asiente- Vamos

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano para luego besarle el dorso y comenzar a caminar hacia la escalera, para después subir.

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, Shaoran le propone a Sakura ir a ver algunos departamentos, por lo que la joven acepta de buen humor. Así ocupan en eso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, encontrando uno muy lindo y amplio en el centro, cerca de la oficina.

-Que te parece??-le pregunta el castaño- Creo que tiene mucha luz y es espacioso..

-Si... me gusta...- Asiente y le sonríe-Es un lindo lugar...- Comenta recorriéndolo de nuevo.

-Queres seguir viendo? o estas segura?

-Estoy segura...- Responde tomándole las manos-A vos te gusta?- Sonríe

-Si, claro-sonreí-

Sakura sonríe animada y lo besa para luego mirar los enormes ventanales que guiaban al balcón... -Muero por decorarlo y verlo ya todo arreglado...- Comenta.

-Yo también...-agrega imaginando todo terminado- Vamos a comprar los muebles y demás??

-Claro...-Le sonríe

-Vamos...-luego de hablar con el dueño y arreglar la compra del lugar ambos se van a hacer las compras.

La ojiverde caminaba a su lado tomándole la mano, mientras miraba las vidrieras para luego detenerse frente a una de ellas mirando las cosas que estaban de muestra.

-Que viste?-le pregunta deteniéndose también.

-Esos muebles de roble...- Comenta señalándolos-No te parecen lindos?- Le sonríe-Con almohadones de color blanco o crema se verían lindos...

-Si...-asiente observándolos- los queres?

-Te gustan?- Lo mira.

-Si, son lindos-sonríe-

La joven sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla -Te parece si los compramos?-

-Claro-asiente y luego entran para comprarlos. Así siguen toda la tarde comprando miles de cosas para amueblar y decorar el departamento, volviendo a la casa cerca de las diez de la noche.

-Mañana van a llegar los muebles-comenta Shaoran cansado por el largo dia- y vamos a poder mudarnos..hablaste con tu hermano?

La ojiverde asiente y le sonríe

-Maldijo porque no tendría quien le prepare la comida...- Se ríe divertida para luego desperezarse... -Voy a preparar la cena- Le sonríe

-Jaja ahora vas a cocinarme a mi-sonríe orgulloso.

-Claro...- Asiente y lo toma del rostro para luego besarlo -Ahora voy a prepararte la cena...- Sonríe

El asiente y luego se sobresalta al oír su celular

-Hola?

-Shaoran... soy yo...- Responde secamente la voz de Mei Lin del otro lado.

-Ahh si... tenes el resultado?

-Si... lo tengo...- Agrega

-Y cual es?

-Quiero que lo leas vos mismo...

-Tengo que ir hasta allá?

-Si...

-Mhp... bien-suspira- voy para allá-corta

-Vas a salir?- Sakura lo mira mientras probaba lo que preparaba.

-Mei Lin me llamo, tiene el resultado del estudio de ADN

-Ya veo...- Asiente... -Esta bien...- Sonríe -Te espero

-Voy a volver enseguida...-sonríe levemente-

-Esta bien...- Le sonríe -Cuidate mucho, si?-

-Si...-la besa en lo labios- Vos también cuidate-sale.

Sakura lo mira irse y luego cierra la puerta volviendo a la cocina terminando de cocinar.

Shaoran sube a su auto viajando hasta su antigua casa donde toca timbre.

Allí lo recibe Mei Lin quien directamente le da un sobre blanco. El lo abre leyendo el papel en su interior, viendo que el hijo que esperaba Mei Lin no era de él, sino del hombre con el que había tenido su encuentro amoroso en su viaje. Shaoran suspira aliviado y le devuelve el sobre

-Quedatelo... no me sirve...- Suspira y cierra la puerta. Shaoran regresa a su auto y luego a la casa de Sakura, donde la ojiverde le abre y le sonríe

-Mhh huele bien...-comenta-

-Jaja, la cena ya esta lista...- Agrega para luego besarle la mejilla.

-Que bien-sonríe- Sabes?? solo voy a tener un hijo...-agrega contento

-Si?...- Sonríe tomándole la mano para luego guiarlo al comedor donde lo hace sentarse, para luego servirle la cena.

-Si...-asiente- por suerte ya no tengo nada que ver con Mei Lin...

Sakura sonríe y lo besa -Eso es muy bueno...- Comenta para luego sentarse en su sitio.

-Si-sonríe-en un tiempo voy a hacer los papeles para el divorcio...

-Claro...- Asiente y le toma la mano-Me alegra mucho- Sonríe. El asiente contento y luego cena

-Esta bueno?- Pregunta curiosa mirándolo comer.

-Si, muy bueno-asiente sonriendo-

-Que bien...- Sonríe emocionada y termina de comer.

Luego pasan unos cuantos meses, ambos Vivian en el departamento que habían comprado y decorado. El embarazo de la ojiverde avanzaba sin problemas.

Finalmente, después de aguardar tanto tiempo, llega el dia que ambos esperaban. Luego de un trabajo de parto de tres horas la chica tiene a su bebe, para ambos es una sorpresa conocer su sexo ya que no se había podido ver en las ecografías. El medico los felicita por la niña saludable que habían tenido, y luego pregunta el nombre de la recién nacida para el acta de nacimiento.

-Como vamos a ponerle?-le pregunta el castaño a la madre de la niña mientras la sostenía en brazos.

-Mei Lin...- Bromea la ojiverde

-Jaja claro, es el nombre perfecto-responde irónicamente el

-Sabia que te encantaría...- Responde la ojiverde para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo-Nadeshiko te parece bonito?- cuestiona con una sonrisa.

-Si...-asiente- de donde salio ese nombre?

-Así se llamaba mi mama...- Responde orgullosa la ojiverde.

-Ya veo-sonríe- es un hermoso nombre

-Gracias...- Sonríe

-Entonces... será Nadeshiko-agrega para luego besar la cabeza de la pequeña bebe, quien tenia los ojos de su madre y los rasgos de su padre.

La bebe cierra los ojos al sentir los labios de su padre sobre su cabeza para luego cerrar las pequeñas manos y dormirse.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Este capitulo quedo mas corto que lo normal... pero bueno!! Así salió, este es por fin el final de este bonito fic, que hasta el capitulo anterior llego a los 59 reviews, lo cual a nosotras, las autores, nos pone muy contentas! Me alegra que muchas personas lo lean y nos hagan llegar sus comentarios, que siempre ayudan a mejorar y nos dan mas y mas ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Esperamos que se divirtieran, emocionara, y conmovieran con nuestra historia, y esperamos verlos en otros de nuestros fics!

Miles de gracias a nuestros lectores, y acompáñennos con un ultimo review diciendo que les pareció el fic en general!

Nos lees en otras historias, Ja ne! Y de nuevo GRACIAS!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


End file.
